Total Drama Next
by John Morrison Invades TDI
Summary: It's a new season 2 fic on TDI! What's so different? Well, 12 of our favorite originals return as pros to mentor rookies new to Total Drama! With 24 combatants on one island, stay tuned for Total Drama Next. Includes canon & fanon. -Apps closed-
1. Chapter 1

This time I'll be doing something unconventional, a Total Drama Season 2 fic! What a disappointment, some may think. Not to worry, cause this fic will be different. It's a fusion of fanon, canon, reader participation, and even a bit of WWE. This fic, as loyal WWE fans would tell, is based on the WWE NXT show that airs every Tuesday night on SyFy. It involves 8 seasoned wrestlers mentoring 8 rookies in a reality TV format. So why not incorporate this into Total Drama?

Finally- Disclaimer: All TDI characters are property of Fresh TV. In addition, WWE owns the pro/rookie format that I'll be using for the season.

**Without further ado, the Palace of Wisdom presents Total Drama Next!**

The original 22 of TDI were seated in the Craft Services Tent. Most of them were longing to be in Morpheus's arms now, as Chris rambled on another new season concept. After Duncan won Total Drama Action, everyone was glad to be free of the terrible realm of Total Drama. Sadly, that was far from reality. A mere three months later, the campers were in for another season of Total Drama (insert cheesy name here).

As the campers started to drop like flies, an unpleasant sound blared throughout the arena.

"(Bleep) the horn!" Duncan yelled irascibly.

Deliberately ignoring the delinquent, Chris continued to recount his extremely stifling idea of a fresh reality TV series.

"As I said, 12 of you lucky campers will partake in Total Drama Next! More exciting challenges, exciting drama and exciting elimination ceremonies will come as 12 exciting teenagers will join the exciting cast on this exciting show!"

Confessional

**Noah- **Wow, Chris, even Lindsay would have a wider range of vocabulary. Cat got your tongue?

"Now let's decide who will form the deadly dozen!"

"First up, easily qualifying will be our resident rebel Duncan!"

Duncan groaned as his name was called.

"Next is our Cody-loving geek Noah!"

"Chris, I hope you slap a porcupine on the way out,"

"Following them to TDN will be our bubble-brained blonde Lindsay!"

"Hooray, I'm joining Total Drama Noah!"

Noah shifted uncomfortably as Chris facepalmed.

"A reality TV show won't do without our favorite queen bee Heather!"

"Oh please, I would rather stay home than spend time with those failures in life! Especially that weird goth girl!"

Gwen took offense to that and attempted an assault on Heather, which was immediately broken off by Chef and Chris.

"By the way, Gwen, you're in! The show won't do without the arch-enemy!"

"Oh great. At least I can decimate that arrogant good-for-nothing!" The gothic girl replied and tried to get another shot at her ever-cocky rival.

"We already have one conflict running even before this show gets off and running! To compensate for their temper, we have 'Mr. Momma's Boy' DJ!"

DJ grinned, knowing that he could do his mother proud.

"Speaking of nice people, we have our kind surfer girl Bridgette joining the crew."

After a moment, there was no reply.

"Bridgette!"

The sunshine girl broke apart from her boyfriend the nth time since the show's inception, then sheepishly took her spot beside the 6 who had already qualified.

"Of course we can't miss our popular Code-miester, Cody!"

"I'm so going to pick up some ladies!" The tech geek cheered with gusto as he skipped a beat.

"Making the cut will be basket case E-Scope, Explosivo, Esquire or just Izzy!"

"Cool! Maybe I will get to wrestle a bear again!" the redhead said with twice as much enthusiasm as Cody, as DJ's face scrunched up.

"The next in line will be one half of our BFFFLs, Katie!"

Katie and Sadie prepared for another elongated shriek, but the realization soon dawned on them. Katie would be qualifying at the expense of Eva, LeShawna, Courtney, Beth and of course, her inseparable soulmate Sadie.

"Why did you give the spot to me? Why couldn't we two stay unqualified?"

"C'mon, you two have been out for one season, don't you feel the rust?"

"No, we just want to be together! Nothing will separate us ever again!"

Totally ignoring the fiasco that was going on, as well as the ominous looks Eva and Courtney had written on their faces, Chris continued the proceedings.

"Snagging a qualifying spot will be our home-bred rapper "Lil' Zeke" Ezekiel!" Chris announced, ignoring the fact that his slang blew much more than the homeschooler ever did.

"I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road,"

Ezekiel proudly announced his exuberance at qualification but was met with nothing but crickets and blank stares. The homeschooler looked down, embarrassed at his sudden outburst.

Only to be glomped by a saffron blur seconds later.

"Izzy loved your rap,"

"Uh… thank you, eh," Several campers scratched their head at this turn of events.

"Now, may we have a drum roll, as we reveal the final mentor for TDN?"

Tyler, Harold, Trent, Geoff and Owen looked at each other nervously. Only one was getting a second chance at reuniting with his girlfriend, or in the case of Tyler, Harold and Owen former lovers, having all broke up throughout TDA.

"And the final spot is taken by………………………….

HAROLD!"

"Boo yeah! I will get to showcase my mad skills and pass them on!"

Looking back at the disheartened faces of the popular quartet, Harold reassured," I'm sorry that Chris chose me over all of you, but you could count this as a blessing. You wouldn't have to go through…"

"SHUT UP, you TRAITOR!"

Predictably, one person was peeved at Harold's entry: the mocha-skinned CIT.

"I'm a CIT and you know that I would dominate the competition, so you left me out for losers like scaredy-cat DJ, crap rapper Ezekiel and that (bleep) traitor!"

"So, you got to participate in both TDI and TDA despite annoying everyone with your poor leadership skills. I got two episodes of Total Drama only! You wanna fight, come and pick on someone your size!" Eva bellowed from the audience.

Eva and Courtney went at it as several security guards were called in, with Chef suffering a black eye.

When things finally were under control once more, Chris decided to stop the session dead in its tracks.

"What will happen when the 12 rookies meet their pros? Find out on the premiere of Total…Drama…Next!"

That's a wrap for now!

**It's time for the long awaited reader participation time. It's easy; just submit a character in this format.**

**Name:**

**Age (15-19):**

**Height:**

**Attire:**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fear: **

**Name of mentor (Each pro will mentor ONE rookie):**

**For example, this is my OC, mentored by Ezekiel.**

**Name: Seth**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6 ft 0**

**Attire: Vest with a snake symbol on it and trousers**

**Stereotype: The Straightedge Schemer**

**Personality: An individual who believes that he was born better due to the Straightedge lifestyle. Thus, he hates those who don't believe in Straightedge.** **In addition, Seth is also a thinker, and will eliminate threats if necessary. **

**Likes: Straightedge, Outsmarting Others**

**Dislikes: Smokers, Drinkers and other Social Rejects**

**Fear: Cigar Smoke**

**Name of Mentor: Ezekiel**

**BTW, the remaining pros are: Duncan, Noah, Lindsay, Gwen, Heather, Cody, DJ, Izzy, Harold, Katie and Bridgette. **

**Final Note: Sign up fast, only 11 spaces remaining!**


	2. Filler Chapter

I would like to thank all those who have applied thus far.

Currently the tentative roster is:

Duncan mentors Danielle Bloom (Angelcandy55).

Izzy mentors Ted Bridge (Kunnaki)

Gwen mentors Eyrik Banks (Again by Kunnaki)

Katie mentors Zach (DoktorK)

Heather mentors Shawn Mitchell (Hero Skillet)

Bridgette mentors Jared (JC 619)

Cody mentors Daniel (xXBlueSariaXx)

Noah mentors Kate (toaldramaemma)

DJ mentors Kenny William (David The Ice)

Lindsay mentors Keely Williams (RebelCupcake)

And last but not least,

Ezekiel mentors Seth Slater!

Note that this roster is set to change depending on circumstances.

In addition, this provides a problem:

7 males (excluding Seth) are officially in; on the other hand only 3 females have been picked. Thus, 3 more females are needed. Please don't try to audition for Duncan & Izzy only, but of course better ideas remain welcome.

Thank you. Remember, poor Harold has yet to mentor someone, so you can offer to become his rookie!


	3. Happy Campers 2010

Update:

Now we're ready to go.

Official Roster:

Duncan mentors Danielle Bloom (Angelcandy55).

Izzy mentors Ted Bridge (Kunnaki)

Gwen mentors Ginger Estri (Ducktape980)

Katie mentors Chastity Smith (Realityshowfan)

Heather mentors Shawn Mitchell (Hero Skillet)

Bridgette mentors Jared (JC 619)

Cody mentors Daniel (xXBlueSariaXx)

Noah mentors Kate (toaldramaemma)

DJ mentors Kenny William (David The Ice)

Lindsay mentors Keely Williams (RebelCupcake)

Harold mentors Allison Tori Tate (DevilAngel8P)

And last but not least,

Ezekiel mentors Seth Slater!

I would like to thank all those who submitted applications. For those who failed to get in, please don't be disheartened!

With that, let's get the story going!

Camp Wakanawa. The greatest paradise on Earth, a paradise filled with trash and inferior facilities.

24 favorite campers and newcomers will battle for 1 million dollars, but only ONE will win. Who will emerge victorious? Find out on Total…Drama…Next!

("I Wanna Be Famous" hits)

Viewers see a wide shot of the island, before focusing on the dock, where the 12 pros have already arrived. Gwen, who was not that enthusiastic to be here, was chatting up a storm with Bridgette. The two were unlikely friends in TDI. Lindsay, to Noah's annoyance, tried to peer at what he was reading. Another camper who was not so comfortable was Ezekiel. Izzy had been stalking him since he arrived. Harold was showing off his mad skills to Heather, who was genuinely disinterested, while Duncan tried to hold in his laughter. Cody went around, trying to pick up some ladies, being for the better part unsuccessful. Finally, Katie was just staring at the dock, looking back at Toronto, where her BFFFL was.

"Now campers, it's time to meet your rookies!" Everyone let out a collective sigh and braced himself or herself for a drab season of Total Drama.

The first boat soon came. A female donning onyx hair that ran down to her waist, akin to Heather's in the original TDI, arrived. She also donned a white short-sleeved shirt that showed her midriff, slightly baggy skinny jeans, gray Converse shoes and a black peace sign bandana around her right bicep.

"Hi, I'm Keely Williams,"

"Keely's mentor will be none other than our bubbly blonde Lindsay!"

Lindsay seemed to channel Owen, running over to glomp her rookie.

"I guess we'll get along fine,"

Soon, a second boat was in the midst, while "Eye of The Tiger" started.

"You mean you had money for speakers and not for renovation!" Gwen said, ostensibly irascible.

"Yes, that's right. I'm the host, so I do what I like,"

"Anything in the fine print that prevents me from competing,"

Gwen grabbed the contract and surveyed it: Once signed, you will only be relinquished from Total Drama when 19.

"That's your answer, fortunately, no,"

"That man will pay," the brooding Goth fumed.

Throughout this commotion, a tall teen stepped out. He looked every part a fighter, having a jet black T-shirt and silver jeans complete with fire red fingerless gloves.

"This is our extreme fighter, Kenny William…"

"Just call me Ken," the brawler said poker-faced as Chris flinched.

"Ken will be mentored by DJ," Chris regained his composure as DJ looked at Ken, unsure.

The next person to arrive was a brunette, with an over the shoulder plait. She wore a red top with a denim jacket, accompanied with cropped jeans and red sandals. At this moment, she was busy scribbling something in her notepad.

"Please welcome Kate, our aspiring author,"

"Oh hi, I'm a writer. Therefore I'll be busy noting down the greatness of this island, or lack thereof,"

"Noah, our Shakespearean schemer, will mentor Kate,"

"Cool, at least someone shares my interests here," Noah glared at Lindsay, who was dropping him hints once more.

The next boat came, starting up a familiar tune:

"I'm a sexy boy (sexy boy…), I'm not your boy toy (boy toy…)"

"Please welcome 'The Next Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Mitchell!"

Shawn came down the boat swaggering and did a pose. He had tights with the term "HBK" fashioned on them.

"Hi, I'm the Showstopper, The Icon, The Heart Break Kid Shawn Mitchell! I'll rule this competition!

"Shawn will be mentored by 'Simply Sensational' Heather!"

"Birds of the same feather flock together," Gwen did not fathom the pair of egoistic campers.

A brunette was next to land on the dock. However, she had dyed a part of it blonde. She donned a navy silk tank top, light blue denim shorts, a black short plaid Chukk, a charm necklace and leopard layer watch.

"Hi, I'm Allison and I love all things Total Drama,"

"You'll learn. Like us, you'll learn the hard way," Duncan thought.

"Now, our Possum Scout with the 'mad skillz' will mentor her!"

"Oh, come on, use your mad skills against me. I'm up for the challenge," Harold frowned.

"I can still dominate this game with my multiple talents! Ninjas will fear me!" Harold challenged as several campers ended up rolling on the floor, laughing.

Gwen looked on in shock as the next boat revealed a goateed redhead, who jumped all the way down to the dock. His long hair was kept together with a frog green headband, together with a purple shirt, black fingerless gloves and long gray pants, topped off with fiery red shoes.

"Danny?"

"Yes, it's me, sis! I signed up for Total Drama a few weeks ago!"

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this,"

"We wanted to keep it a secret. Figured you'd need some company, especially since Trent won't be joining you this season,"

"Enough of family talk, Danny will be mentored by Gwen's long-time crush, the Code-miester!"

"That's cool, Danny. The Codester could show you how to pick up a few ladies,"

"Haha, thanks but no thanks. Anyway you're a great person,"

The next camper also jumped off the boat, gracefully performing splits.

"Hi, it's Chastity the cheerleader here! I would really like to make friends with all of you here!"

"Wow, another overenthusiastic camper. Ooh-wee!" Noah remarked.

"OMG, it's Noah! I was a fan of you since Day 1, when you had that great jet-black hair when you jumped off the cliff! I'm pleased that I'll get the chance to know you better. BTW, you and Lindsay make a great couple!"

Noah was dumbfounded as he buried his head into his book.

"Chastity would no doubt make great BFFFLs with Katie, who's going to mentor her,"

"All right! We'll rock this competition," She took the tan BFFFL's hand, who snapped out of looking at the ocean.

The next boat arrived with a male that took athletic strides towards the others. He donned a tracksuit and track pants, similar to Tyler. In his hand there was a hockey stick that he proudly twirled like a baton.

"Uh, there's no hockey field here, Jared,"

"Looking from the promotional ads, there seemed to be one. I thought we were going to that resort,"

"Apparently, no,"

"It's fine, I'm focused and I will do my best to win, hockey field or not,"

"Jared, our athlete will be mentored by fellow athlete Bridgette,"

"I'm not into hockey but we'll get along fine: you seem like a great person," the surfer girl quipped.

The infamous speakers returned again for the next camper, with "Get the Party Started" by Pink. A delinquent-looking female elevated herself over the steps, just like Danny and Chastity had done earlier.

"Hi, I'm Danielle and I like to move around," the female version of Duncan said while putting words into actions, performing a handstand while verbalizing.

"DAHD," said Chris, shaking his head.

"It's ADHD, genius," Noah and Kate replied, almost in unison.

"Anyway, Danielle will be mentored by our resident rebel Duncan,"

"Whatever, all I know is this girl apparently ingested some Izzy germs,"

Suddenly, the iconoclast's shorts were down to his shins.

"What?"

"I'm a prankster, that's what,"

"C'mon, Harold used the same trick last season,"

The next contestant was a sight to behold. He was taller than Ken by an inch, and Ken was already a giant to everyone but DJ. He had red wavy hair and sun-kissed skin, which made him look like an expert in agriculture.

"This is our powerhouse Ted Bridge. Ezekiel would make good friends with this kid, they both live on a farm,"

Ezekiel was a tad awkward; he wasn't exactly the tallest of males.

"Hi, eh," was his only intelligible response.

"Ted will be mentored by our basket case Izzy!"

"Hi big dude, we could talk all day on my uncle, who went into the mud headfirst to learn about biology,"

Some campers refrained from gagging as Chris swiftly put the brakes on this conversation.

The next camper came without a word. Apart from a saffron, sleeveless tank top with a black star and white capris, everything else spelt Goth. She donned fishnet gloves and black lipstick. Even her hair looked gothic, snow white bangs on opposite sides of her ebony hair, done up in a high ponytail.

"This is our 'Goth #2' Ginger Estri. Appropriately, Gwen will mentor her."

"Oh great, now we have not one, but two goth girls on this island to deal with," Heather reacted to the unheralded arrival.

"At least we're not self-centered and bossy like you," Gwen fired back.

"How boring,"

"Yeah, I bring sexy back, but all you bring is tack!" Shawn joined in.

"The battle lines have been drawn," Gwen said, seeing red, as did Ginger.

"Chop, chop! Drama's good for everyone, but our final camper's about to arrive,"

The final boat revealed a ravenhair male with the straightedge sign on both forearms. A gray vest showed off his muscles, adorned with a snake logo on top. He donned forest green jeans and black Nike's.

Smirking a little as he surveyed the competition, he confidently walked down the dock.

"Hi, I'm Seth and I'm straightedge."

"Only one pro remains after all this, and that'll be Ezekiel! Homie, show them whatever you've got!"

"I'm Back" by T.I. plays, but Seth soon puts a stop to the ruckus.

"Cut the music! I did not come here to watch stupid wiggers rap, nor did I come to be mentored by this piece of trash!"

"Everyone knows that this dumbass said some sexist comments in TDI. He could become a doctor, he could become a rapper, he could become a lawyer, but the bottom point is he's still a piece of trash! You can't beautify a piece of trash!"

There was an almighty silence, before Izzy sent tremors down the cocky strategist's eardrums.

"Ezekiel is a nice person! You want to give him a dressing down just because he made one mistake! He was trying to help the girls but it was misinterpreted! Well, at least he's better than snobs like YOU!"

"Don't mess with me, (bleep)!" Seth countered, with Teddy holding Izzy back. It took a while, given Izzy's immense strength, to get things under wraps.

"Now that's a modern day record for first-day drama! The ratings will be through the roof!" Chris applauded at the fight.

"How will our campers fare in the first challenge? Will the feuds between our campers intensify? Who will go home? Find out more in the next chapter of Total…Drama…Next!"

**That's a wrap for Chapter 3. As can be seen, the couples are Ezekiel/Izzy and Noah/Lindsay. Mentioned are Duncan/Courtney, Gwen/Trent and Geoff/Bridgette. **

**Now readers, you can decide who your camper wants to have a relationship with (other OC s or single pros such as DJ, Harold etc) except for the 10 listed above.**

**Once again, thank you for your applications and remember to tune in to the next chapter of Total Drama Next!**


	4. Fittest, Wittiest, Prettiest

Welcome back to Total Drama Next. In this chapter we'll have the first elimination ceremony, eliminating the first camper.Sit back & enjoy!Confessional Can

**Heather- **Now that I've gotten my hair back, it's time for me to dominate again with my rookie.

**Shawn- **It is awesome getting Heather as my mentor. _(Whispers)_ I'll let y'all in on a secret. It's hard to believe, but I actually have a crush on Heather! I loved it when she betrayed all those campers back in TDI. Hell, I wept when she lost her hair, but the cavegirl outfit was a sexy return for that.

**Gwen- **It sucks that I'm in for another season, but I do have enough company here. Like they say, third time's the charm.

Lindsay- I think this season's going to be fun! There's Kayla, Christina and of course Nate… I mean Noah! BTW, have I said how adorable Noah looks with his book?

**Noah- **Woohoo, I think this season's going to be real fun. There are a couple of hyperactive people that could seriously get on my nerves. By the way, have I said how irritating Lindsay can get? Seriously, she has been checking me out since she broke up at the end of TDA!

**Izzy- **Seth's in for it for insulting my Zeke! Hail the power of carrot juice!

**Seth-** It seems I've made some easy enemies my first day here. It's all right, I'm here to win, and I bet the homeschooler and crack pot won't be here for long.

**Cody- **Hopefully the Code-miester will be able to pick up some ladies this time.

The 24 campers had gathered at the campfire spot.

"So, the convention is that you get separated into two teams. However, this season, for the first few challenges there will be NO teams! It's just the pro and his rookie! Now, before we get on with the fun, let's adjourn to your dormitories,"

The dormitories were definitely in no better shape than they were in the inaugural season. Critters were crawling all over and the birch was in deep danger of rotting. As several contestants recoiled in disgust at the sight, Chris remained oblivious to their complaints.

"Dorm 1 will be taken by DJ, Ken, Keely and Lindsay,"

Ken just silently picked up his bags, as well as helping with Keely and Lindsay's, before the rest followed.

"Dorm 2 houses Gwen, Ginger, Cody and Danny,"

"Let's go ladies!" Cody and Danny said enthusiastically in unison, almost forgetting that the two ladies did not share their enthusiasm.

"Dorm 3 will be inhabited by Heather, Shawn, Harold and Ally."

"Oh, that nerd and his equally nerdy rookie. Well, at least they're better than weird goth girl and her weird goth friend," Heather commented.

"Dorm 4 will host Izzy, Ted, Ezekiel and of course Seth,"

Izzy was mixed about this. The wild girl and Seth glared daggers at each other as they walked in, but was more reassured by the prairie boy's presence.

"What luck, I got the psycho hose beast," Seth muttered

"Dorm 5 comprises of Katie, Chastity, Noah and Kate,"

"All right. I got the zealous fan girl stereotypes. In hindsight, that would be better than most other combinations," Noah mused.

"Last but not least, Dorm 6 contains Bridgette, Jared, Duncan and Danielle,"

"It would be fine between us, Malibu, wouldn't it?"

"As long as you keep in line,"

"Today, we have an exciting challenge up for you: Survival Of The Fittest. The two- dozen of you will be put to the test with tough obstacles. One by one, you will fall until the end, when the survivors will win immunity for themselves… and their partner!"

Confessional Can

**Gwen- **An obstacle course, really?

They were led to a compound where the obstacle course would be held.

"On your marks, ready, get set, go!"

The opening stretch was fine, with the only possible obstacles being some radios.

"Yeah right, radios. Are you going to program horrifying screaming and roaring into these?" Noah didn't look very intimidated.

"You'll see," Chris responded, as he pushed a button.

Almost instantly, the "My Little Pony" theme song played.

"Oh (bleep)," the two goths said in unison.

Jared and Duncan could not take it any longer, and were on their way out, automatically eliminating both.

Eliminated: Jared & Duncan

"Wow, that was utter crap. As an athlete, I should have done better, but My Little Pony blows," Jared told Chris.

"I knew I should have bailed, instead of continuing on this glorified comedy, once I got the money. My Little Pony sucks ass," Duncan replied.

"Anyway, we blew it but our partners are still in it," the delinquent looked at a nearby monitor to see both Danielle and Bridgette temporarily ahead, unaffected by the anathema that was My Little Pony.

Meanwhile, the remaining 22 were on their way to the next stage, where there were multiple ridiculously big taps. Chastity was about to step through, but drops of a tawny substance petered down. The cheerleader removed her foot just in time for an abundant gush of manure to infiltrate.

"Someone's gonna need a bath at the end of this. You'll have to avoid the incoming manure,"

Lindsay, unsure of what to do, was walking around aimlessly, oblivious when a pile of manure rushed down. Thinking quickly, a nearby tan bookworm grabbed her hand and pulled her away. The act saved the blonde bombshell, but her ravenhair rookie was not so lucky. Horse excretion lathered both of her limbs and torso.

"Have an early shower," Chris, sitting in a lawn chair above, called.

Meanwhile, Seth and Ezekiel had more disagreements over strategy.

"We should look before leaping, eh!"

"We had an opportunity to cross, and you didn't take it! What a dork,"

At the conversation's conclusion, the straightedge individualist shoved the prairie boy right into ugly manure. An infuriated Izzy tried to charge Seth, but the schemer avoided it and sent both Izzy and Teddy into the steaming manure.

"Have fun, farm boys," Seth replied, as he ran off to the next stage.

**Eliminated: Keely, Ezekiel, Izzy, Ted**

The next stage comprised of weird contraptions. They were gear like, and moved like the chiseled devices as well.

"Don't worry, I've fought ninjas before! I'll show you the Eye of The Tiger,"

Harold tried to show off his mad skills. Allison chuckled encouragingly at her pro's attempt, but the gears changed direction so swiftly and frequently that he lost his balance and was dropped off on a trampoline below.

Hh

One by one, Kate and Danielle tried to get past, but the brave rookies were both wiped out.

While those that attempted to pass found no success, Cody, as well as Noah, who had lost his rookie to the changing gears, was thinking of a plan. Finally, both identified the movement of the gears and proceeded carefully, the rest taking care while following. Soon enough, all 15 campers had conquered the mercurial Chris's third trial.

Eliminated: Harold, Kate, Danielle

The fantastic fifteen then stepped into an unknown room. As they explored, fourteen soon became fourteen, as DJ fainted from seeing the fangs of an anaconda projected on a monitor.

"What a weakling, it's virtual," Seth said, flaunting his snake logo on the vest, as Ken frowned disapprovingly.

Chris's annoying voice came through the speakers. "Campers, that was just the beginning, and I can see DJ's already out of this. You all will watch a ten-minute video clip of random horrifying stuff. Hope that y'all have more guts than our brickhouse,"

The clip featured seemed to hit a raw nerve with several campers. Allison was the next to fail: the combination of being in the dark for a movie and a hologram of a tarantula did it for her. Danny, having survived so long given the gory sights he saw, finally gave in after looking at a butcher maul a pig. Bridgette just shook her head at the animal cruelty as she left, on her own accord. Cody ran off after he heard a bomb defuse, joining his rookie on the sidelines.

As the movie concluded, the content got more family-friendly, but that didn't mean the retirements ceased. As a picture of an obese Anglo-Canadian schoolgirl sitting alone, in a swing was shown, Katie broke down; tears gushing out like a broken dam.

"I hate you all!"

As Katie left, Chastity followed, eliminating them both. The remaining competitors were then cleared to compete in the next level.

Eliminated: DJ, Allison, Danny, Bridgette, Cody, Katie, Chastity

Katie's eyes were ruddy from crying.

"I'm sorry I was such a terrible pro, Chastity. I don't even deserve to be here,"

"It's fine, you're great so far. Chris is to blame for showing that picture, which reminded you of Sadie,"

"Since Sadie and I were inseparable and made some poor decisions, the viewers didn't like us very much. I know it, people were laughing at us when we went home. However, they were never as bad as the kids at our old school before we moved to Toronto. They didn't like me for my skin color, but Sadie had it worse because she was big-boned. They poured liquid over her head, so I stood up for her. I got the short end of the stick too, but that's how we became friends. This is why I get over-sensitive when others call Sadie plump. It's probably too late now, everyone on TV saw my outburst,"

"You're still my friend, no matter what," reassured Chastity.

"Thank you. You're the greatest," Katie said, hugging her rookie.

Meanwhile, the remaining nine competitors went into yet another room. Nothing seemed to happen… until a dodgeball hurtled towards Heather. In an ironically heroic moment, Shawn hurled himself in front on the ball… to get hit in the… unmentionables. The rest pressed on as a soccer ball flew out of the same cannon that released the dodgeball. This was followed by a basketball, and then a football as the campers dodged frantically. After the spheres had settled, there were more than enough to keep the campers busy. This inevitably led to the next casualties:

"What a great challenge, Chris!" Noah cried as he was taken out.

Soon, he was followed by Lindsay, who was finally defeated by a tennis ball after enduring the taxing challenges. This wouldn't have been much of a problem, but the ditz landed on Noah… in somewhere where the sun doesn't shine.

"Uh, Lindsay, could you get off my…"

"Sorry!" the blonde responded merrily, to the heavily blushing bookworm.

Soon, the array of balls came to an end, and the five survivors came through the dust.

Eliminated: Shawn, Noah, Lindsay

"Congratulations, the five of you have won," Chris said to Gwen, Ginger, Ken, Heather and Seth.

"You win immunity for yourself and your rookie, or in Ken and Seth's case, your pro. The rest of you shall report to the campfire for your first elimination ceremony,"

"In addition, since both Gwen and Ginger survived, they get a special reward, a trip to the hot tub!"

Gwen and Ginger smirked at Heather, who then chided Shawn for taking one for the team.

**Confessional Can**

**Jared- **Well I blew this challenge, from the looks of it; I should have had no problem surviving the last round. However, I guess I do have a decent chance of survival.

**Seth- **I could have eliminated myself and send Ezekiel home later. But why should I? By single-handedly surviving the entire challenge, I proved that I'm miles ahead of that sexist wannabe.

**Katie**- I screwed up big time in the video clip horror challenge. I must really suck at this.

**Ted**- I don't hold grudges, but I'm pissed that Seth shoved me into the manure for nothing. It's only the first day, and he's already acting like a male Heather.

(Izzy interrupts)

**Izzy**- Seth, _(in Scottish accent)_ prepare to face Izzy The Brave!

"All right, campers, you have cast your votes. There are 15 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come out to receive your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and board the boat of losers. You can't come back… Ever!"

"Noah…

Chastity…

Danny…

Danielle…

Harold…

Ted…

Izzy…

Jared…

Kate…

Bridgette…

Cody…

Lindsay…

Allison

& Duncan."

"Katie, Keely, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. And it goes to…"

Lindsay started to worry for her peace-loving friend. Chastity was also worried as her pro was on the chopping board, having become good friends in just a day,

…Keely."

"No, not Katie!" cried the mocha-skinned cheerleader.

Surprisingly, her tan friend was not concerned with her elimination.

"I had planned to quit anyway. I was just not ready for the job. Besides, Keely is much tougher and did not deserve to go tonight. Goodbye Chastity, you're the greatest person I've ever met!"

"What about me?"

Katie turned around to see her Anglo-Canadian friend waiting,

"Eeeeeeee!" they shrieked. The wonder twins then joined Chastity for a group hug.

"Thanks Chastity and Sadie, you two are the joint-best people I've ever met! Goodbye-e fellow campers!"

After that, hand in hand, the BFFFLs made their way to the Boat of Losers, where they finally left the island.

Back at his facilities, Chris was reviewing the earlier footage.

"Now that was not an interesting campfire ceremony that saw off a boring BFFFL…"

Before Chris could finish, he looked at the monitor nearby and froze.

" Who did that?"

Behind the building, a brunette tech geek was bowled over by laughter, along with his rookie and an African-Canadian cheerleader.

"Cody, How did you find that picture of adult Chris in diapers?"

"Photoshop, baby,"

That concludes the opening episode of TDN. I would like to apologize to all Katie fans out there for eliminating her off the bat. However, this means that Chastity is guaranteed more airtime, which is good.

That's all for now, remember to tune in to episode 2 of Total Drama Next!


	5. It's A Green Day

**Total Drama Next returns with the dawn of the second challenge!**

**I'm aware that some characters did not get enough exposure in the last chapter, including my personal favorite Zeke. No worries, because I'll do my best to allow everyone to have dialogue. **

**With that, let's begin the second episode of Total…Drama…Next!**

The next day, everyone was having "breakfast"- the horrid slop Chef provided was far from statutory, even in soldier barracks.

Goth-squared came in smirking, and Ginger deliberately took a seat next to Heather.

"Ah, the hot tub was so refreshing," the saffron-dressed goth remarked.

"Shut your mouth, weird goth girl #2," the queen bee countered, still seething at not being able to enjoy the hot tub.

"Seems like someone has been ingesting sour grapes last night," Gwen fired back.

"Well, it was Ginger here that started this in the first place," the Heartbreak Kid joined in.

"You uptight losers!"

"You brooding outcasts!"

Just like that, yet another argument between Gwen and Heather broke out.

"Gosh! Can't they just let off for a minute?" the hamburger shirt wearing nerd commented at the nth time Gwen and Heather had been going at it.

"Well, like they say, oil and water don't mix," his blonde-brunette rookie replied.

"Like me and you," a voice came from the far side. It was none other than Duncan.

"Really, Mr. Rebel? Are you that interested in starting a fight? If so, bring on your mad skills!"

As he challenged Duncan, his stool collapsed swiftly. Rubbing his sore hip as Ally helped him up, he saw Duncan and his daredevil rookie cachinnating.

"Awesome! The oldest trick in the book works on him!" the attention-deficient girl remarked, revealing that she was the one, not Duncan, to have initiated the prank.

"Gosh!" the nerd faltered in providing a comeback.

"If this continues on a regular basis, I would rather reside in a warren," Noah regarded the chaos. "We'll have to put up with Gwen vs. Heather, Harold vs. Duncan and now Seth vs. Izzy. Someone inject me with hydrogen cyanide,"

"What's a warren, Nate?"

Noah looked for an intelligible answer: which was to rest his head on the table.

"I think the tumult of this island could give rise to great literature, to the contrary," Noah's literature-loving rookie replied, simultaneously scribbling down notes in her notebook.

As Noah remained passive to conversation, Lindsay helped him out. "Yeah, I know a lot of good literature,"

Kate's eye twitched, unsure if the bubble-brained ditz knew what she was talking about. Her next sentence confirmed the writer's suspicions.

"Like Star Stalker magazine!"

Kate and Keely giggled at the comment. "Oh, my pro can be so silly at times,"

After an eventful meal, the campers gathered near the forest for their next challenge.

"Since viewers have complained that Total Drama is not eco-friendly, we'll prove those critics wrong! Therefore, my great mind thought of this challenge! You'll help to give back to Wakanawa Island by participating in a series of plant-related challenges! Seeing as how helpful I am to the environment, I will participate… in doing nothing!"

"That's great, Chris. Just great," the surfer environmentalist Bridgette quipped, not bothering to hide her sarcasm.

"Of course it's y'all taking part in the challenge,"

"While you perform the arduous task of hairdressing," Jared continued.

"Spot on! The 23 of you will be split into two groups of 8 and a group of 7, for a total of 3 groups.

Ignoring him, Chris continued.

"Team 1, the Winners, will be led by the brooding goth Gwen! Joining her are Ginger, Ezekiel, Seth, DJ, Ken, Harold and Allison!"

"Team 2 will be known as the Whiners, led by our queen bee Heather! She will lead Shawn, Duncan, Danielle, Noah, Kate, Bridgette and Jared!"

"Finally, bumbling blonde Lindsay leads the Wheezes, accompanied by Keely, Izzy, Ted, Cody, Danny and Chastity!"

Confessional Cam

**Seth-** What a fantastic idea for a challenge. First, the group names sound juvenile, and then I have to work with a two temperamental goths and a clueless homeschooled sexist.

**Ezekiel- **I do'ont know what's up with Seth, eh. But I do know that this is a farm challenge, and I'm going to Qwn this game!

**Ted- **It's back to the basics for this one. I can do a lot for my team, as could Ezekiel… if Seth does not get in the way.

Keely- Our team seems to be the only one able to get along, so despite the one-man disadvantage it's still a fair fight.

**Ginger- **It's good that we won't share a team with the self-centered brat, but our team could still implode.

**Chastity-** It's not a good feeling to be alone, but I'll get to work with great people for this challenge!

**Duncan-** Whatever, my team seems to be fine: I'm not with that dork or overenthusiastic people that make me weep. But Whiners? I certainly don't whine.

(10 minutes later)

**Duncan-** With this stupid farmer hat on my head, I have more than enough reason to whine.

"Your first challenge will be composing a statue from the wood provided… of myself! The best statue wins!"

Several of the campers groaned at this suggestion.

They came to three tables with the necessary tools on them. " Wow, thanks Chris. You don't intend to give us gloves, do you?" said Noah.

"No, I don't," Chris shot back.

"On your mark, get set, go!" The sardonic host called, taking in the natural air of the forest from his lawn chair.

At the whistle's beck and call, the hat-wearing teams started to get to work as soon as it was sounded.

**(Winners)**

The Winners, ironically named, were as expected the first to get into some form of trouble.

"Can't you work faster?" Seth scowled, reprimanding Harold.

"There are loads of splinters in the wood! I'm not Captain Canada, Gosh!" the nerd replied.

"For a lousy dweeb, he has certainly has a lot to complain about,"

Just then, someone tapped on the straightedge strategist's shoulder.

"I didn't like the way you treated my friend, eh,"

"Oh, it's the sorry homeschooler. On this island, you don't teach me what to do. **I** teach you what to do,"

"Even though I made mistakes befur, at least I have compassion,"

"You wanna debate compassion…"

The rest of the team held Seth back.

"Could you guys endure a day without fighting?" Gwen reprimanded.

"Says the person who fights with Heather forever,"

"C'mon guys, can't we just get along?" DJ cut in.

"That annoying queen bee's team is miles ahead of us. Instead of arguing, let's move our butts if we want to win!" the Goth rookie added.

**(Whiners)**

Meanwhile, Heather's team fared only marginally better.

"Ah," Bridgette reacted to her affliction.

"Hey, Bridge, are you all right," her hockey-playing rookie seemed concerned.

"Sorry guys, I'm always a klutz when on land,"

"Oh, surfer girl, we already knew that ages ago. Because of your dumb clumsiness, you vomited over everyone during the talent contest,"

"Yeah, suck it up," Shawn countered, rather ironically.

"Heather shouldn't be the first to jump at her failure. If I remember, your act that day was ungraded,"

Heather tried to reply, but gave up and pressed on, unhappy that she had been outsmarted by the writing lover. She continued to receive the short end of the stick, literally when cutting herself on a splinter. This was compounded when she bumped into Danielle, who due to some reason zigzagged her way through the forest.

"Sorry, but I do think you deserved it," the hyperactive girl chuckled, much to Heather's dismay.

"Someone did not have her double cappuccino macchiato this morning,"

"Ugh!"

**(Wheezes)**

While the Winners and Whiners were doing far from well, the Wheezes had problems of their own:

"Ow, I have a splinter in my forearm," the Wheezes leader cried.

"Uh, Lindsay, that's not your forearm, it's your finger," Cody replied.

"Oh it's my finger? Thanks Colby,"

"Cool, these may be painful, but surely they can be used in a swank prank, ohohoho,"

Danny said.

"You won't want to know what we did to McLean last night," Chastity commented.

"Fill me in," said Keely.

Once the host's back was turned, they started laughing uncontrollably, which eventually made the whole team join in.

"Seems like Izzy has competition!"

However, this proved to be their downfall, as the whistle soon resonated cleanly in the air.

"The Winners are indeed your winners for the first challenge!"

"How did they do that?" Keely quizzed, and got her answer: Ken had no problem in constructing the statue despite the stings from the uneven wood.

"Attributing to their victory, the Winners earn a 1 minute bonus in the next round."

Gwen and Ginger slapped hands with the others. Gwen even uncharacteristically blew a raspberry, causing the queen bee to sulk. Shawn tried to appease her, but it was to no avail.

Seth seemed like he was going to do the same to celebrate with Ezekiel, but it was a false dawn as Seth slapped him on the arm instead. Looking up, he saw Allison and Harold frowning.

Confessional Cam

**Allison-** Seth was cool during his entrance, but now that has worn off with his bullying of Ezekiel and now, Harold.

A huge hedge, specifically trimmed to befuddle them, was the next to greet the campers.

"Next up we have the Hedge Maze! The rules are simple, get to the other side first and your team wins! As said earlier, the Winners get a head start."

The Winners happily, or in the case of the anaconda-loving Seth, not so happily trudged into the challenging maze, with Heather and Lindsay could do nothing but wait for another minute before their teams could enter.

Soon, the minute that seemed like hours for Heather passed. The popular snob shouted at her team to get going, while Lindsay's team just took their time.

**(Winners)**

The Winners, living up to their name, were currently in the lead.

"Now, who has any idea how to get through this conundrum," Gwen asked.

"I have mad skills," Harold offered, naturally while Seth held back laughter, "After all, I am proud to be a Possum Scout and is more than experienced in mazes," Harold then tried the Possum Scout salute, which drew giggles from Allison but otherwise failed pathetically.

"All right, let's see what the 'Possum Scout' can do," Seth smirked.

Professionally fishing out a compass from his pocket, Harold guided them along while Gwen, Ginger and of course Seth looked on skeptically. Harold may be great at such challenges, but his leadership skills had not been proven as yet.

**(Whiners)**

The Whiners, too living up to their name, were whining, which mainly emanated from Heather and Noah.

"Why must this place have mosquitoes?" the queen bee complained.

"The outdoors is not my game," the prodigious bookworm lamented.

"Just keep quiet, you two, and we can find a way out," Danielle replied, her legs getting ready to run even though both were currently still.

"What do you know, hyperactive freak, remember I'm the boss here,"

"She does have a point: your whining will get us nowhere," Jared stood up for his energetic teammate.

"Yeah, but she has sufficient experience for us to get out of here safely," Shawn defended.

"Oh really," Kate entered the conversation, her pro's sarcasm kicking in fast.

"Come on guys, let's just lay off the quarreling and focus on the challenge," Bridgette, ever the peacemaker, came in to temporarily end the ruckus.

**(Wheezes)**

"Ahhhtchoo!" Lindsay sneezed as the pollen infiltrated her respiratory system. "Does anyone know how to get out of this place?" Crickets appropriately chirped, everyone was stumped by the maze, which flattered to deceive.

"Maybe we could look for clues?" Keely suggested.

Without thinking, Izzy and Lindsay did just that, only to butt heads with each other.

"Bumper cars, how fun," the wild redhead commented, rubbing her head.

"Whoops, looks like my inner blonde got to me," Keely said apologetically.

"It's all right, you do have a point. Maybe that sadistic host left us a few clues along the way," Cody deduced.

"Yeah, I've seen secret switches and all," replied Danny.

"Brilliant idea team, our team is so going to rock this contest," Chastity cheered.

With that, the optimistic seven set off.

Even though Ted followed without uttering a word, he was deep in thought. This challenge may not be so hard after all, given his keen eye.

**(Winners)**

Meanwhile, the Winners were getting precisely nowhere under Harold's leadership. The nerd with skills was reviewing his compass for errors.

"Call yourself a Possum Scout?" Harold's pain proved to be Seth's delight, as he started to chide the four-eyed nerd.

"C'mon man, don't give him so much hate, he's trying his best," DJ combated.

"Be warned though, this guy will be on the chopping block if we lose,"

"And so will you," a low voice emanated. Surprisingly, the man of few words, Ken was the one who spoke up.

The schemer decided to take the low road: it was not worthwhile debating with the soft-spoken, hard-hitting fighter.

Ezekiel grinned. This rookie could still be tamed.

**(Whiners)**

Meanwhile, the queen bee led octet had no luck either.

"If weird Goth girl loses, this will be so worth it,"

Speaking of the devil, the two archenemies collided just as Heather's lips stopped moving.

"Watch where you're going," Heather called.

"Right back at ya, you were the one that knocked into me first," the loner replied.

They should have resisted arguing for the nth time throughout Total Drama, but alas they were unable to. Adding fuel to the fire, more insults from Heather was enough to push Gwen over the edge and hell broke loose. Seth started an argument with Harold over the latter's leadership deficiencies, which got worse when Duncan, then Allison and Ezekiel joined in. Ginger and Shawn argued over their pro's fighting. Even the usually amiable Bridgette almost argued with Heather when trying to douse the flames.

It was chaos unbound.

**(Wheezes)**

The arguing was so audible that the Wheezes got wind of it.

"I wish Greta and Hannah would stop fighting… Eeeek!" the dreamy blonde startled the others with her shriek.

"Look at the cockroach on the right!"

This proved short-lived as the critter scurried away from the abrupt high-pitched sound, revealing something that made Ted's eye light up.

As they were about to dismiss this as a regular occurrence, Ted called.

"Hey look, I found an earthworm,"

"It's probably dead," the usually optimistic cheerleader looked on, disgusted.

"Wait a minute, why would an earthworm expose itself to light, especially when there are no other orifices around?" Cody put his thinking cap on.

Picking up the earthworm, Danny confirmed it was made up of plastic.

"That's what my friends and I do at parties,"

"But if there is one of those on the right, it means that we should go there!" The blonde bombshell seemed to light a bulb.

"Spot on, Lindsay, let's go. 4Kids sucks! **[1] **" Izzy complimented.

The contest was soon over. With Ted's keen eye assisting, the Wheezes easily covered ground and found their way out.

"Congrats are in order, Wheezes, you've just won yourself immunity and fresh pumpkin stew!"

The Wheezes cheered wildly, having triumphed despite being a man down. Lindsay hugged Noah so hard that it left the egghead busy catching his breath.

Gwen and Heather looked accusingly at each other.

"This is all your fault!"

(Later that night…)

Just outside Dorm 4, three figures can be seen. From his unkempt raven hair, it was pretty obvious who was the first: Seth. His slightly arrogant tone further confirmed his identity.

"I have not been the most popular of people here, honestly. However, I'm polarizing Ezekiel for a purpose: I'm way better than him. And you two, if we form an alliance, can do much better than your pros.

You see, I'm straightedge, which means I'm in a healthier state to engage this competition and lead. If we combined our strength together, we could end up in the final 3 together. Or else, we would all be easy pickings if we went solo.

So would you guys like to take up my offer? I understand if you hesitate, the alliances of yesteryear didn't end well,"

"No, I'm not hesitating at all, I'm keen," The second figure responded.

"This sounds fun, and I do have faith in you as a leader," The third figure continued, sounding more feminine than the second.

"All right. **Shawn**, **Danielle**, in our first meeting, we will decide who to vote for.

"Harold?" Danielle quizzed.

"I initially wanted to do so, but I will go for a more viable threat.

After whispering a name into both alliance members' ears, Seth continued.

"Do remember to talk to others about this, so that our plan can come through,"

Confessional Cam

**Duncan- **Danielle told me to vote this person. Does not make as much sense as eliminating that dork, but I guess turnabout is fair play.

**Harold- **Any doubt about my vote tonight? Seth! Gosh, that dude gave me so many problems in today's challenge!

**Gwen- **It's that queen bee's entire fault that I lost today! Heather, you're going down!

**Heather-** It's that weird Goth girl's entire fault that I lost today! Gwen, you're going down!

**Ginger- **And of course, I'd side with my mentor.

**Jared- **Sorry Harold, you tried your best today, but you're not going to cut it.

**Noah-** The person I'm going to vote off today is based on strategy, after carefully seeking other opinions.

"Campers, you have cast your votes. There are 15 marshmallows on this plate. You know the drill: When I call your name, come out to receive your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers. No returning…ever!"

"Bridgette…

Jared…

Shawn…

Kate…

DJ…

Danielle…

Ezekiel…

Duncan…

Ginger…

Noah…

Allison…

Seth…

Gwen and

Heather."

"Harold, Ken, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. And it goes to…

As Gwen and Heather continued to demonstrate there was no love lost between them, the heat was now turned on Harold, and surprisingly Ken. DJ was shocked that his rookie had fallen into the bottom 2, while Allison looked on worriedly at the nerd. Harold had now shut his eyes, probably resigned to the fact that he was going to go…

… Harold."

Harold was so shocked that he did not prepare for the marshmallow hitting him in the face. The more telling scene was the brief shock written on the face of the fighter, who was going home tonight.

Ken's shoulders slumped as he walked down the Dock of Shame, but was tapped on the back by the gentle giant.

"It's OK. You did extremely well, buddy in the challenges. You'd make a great rookie for anyone."

Ken hugged DJ tightly and then said his final goodbyes, before embarking on the journey back to Playa Des Losers Next as many campers looked on sadly.

Confessional Cam Seth- That's right, Ken's gone. But am I apologetic? Not in the least. Ken was dominating the challenges, so I figured I had to remove the biggest threats first.

[1]- Continuing the legacy of Izzy saying "(insert something here) sucks!" as a war cry. In this case, 4KidsTV is the unfortunate target of my wrath for producing sub par cartoons.

So there you have it, the second episode of Total Drama Next. My sincere apologies to David The Ice for eliminating his character in this episode.

**Next time on TDN: Two teams are officially formed. Will Seth continue to torment Harold and Ezekiel? Or will the friends fight back? Find out on the next episode of Total… Drama… Next! In addition, new relationships will start to form!**


	6. Paint No Mountain High Enough

"All right, the teams will be officially formed!

Seth, Shawn, Danielle, Duncan, Ezekiel, Heather, Izzy, Ted, Gwen, Ginger and DJ will form a team. They'll be called the Screaming Jays!

"The rest, Noah, Kate, Lindsay, Keely, Cody, Danny, Jared, Bridgette, Harold, Allison and Chastity will form a team. They are the Killer Ospreys!"

Confessional Cam

**Seth- **Well, it's animosity all around. That psycho hose beast is back on my team, but my alliance's going to be ready for it.

**Izzy- **I'm on the same team as Zeke! It'll be so fun… but I hope that jerk Seth gets out of the way first!

**Heather-** That's just awesome. A new season equals to another season on the same team as that weird Goth girl. It's all right, I'll dominate them all anyway.

**Gwen- **If that queen bee thinks that I'm any pushover, she's definitely wrong. Third time's the charm and this time I'm going to prove that I'm the superior one here.

"The rules today are simple! You'll compete in Capture The Flag, reminiscent of the paintball hunting challenge in the original TDI!"

"Hooray, the humiliation continues," Noah fired back smartly.

Dismissing the bookworm's words, Chris continued, "The last time we did that, it was not as fun as I thought. So this time round, it'll be all out paintball warfare! Each round, 5 Jays will battle the same number of Ospreys. Every gladiator has a paintball gun and a life each. A team wins by eliminating all of the opposing team or getting to the opposing base with this bust… of myself! Best of 5 wins!"

Confessional Cam

**Heather- **Gee, thanks for the product placement, Chris.

**Jared- **Dude, I hope you get a reality check.

**Chris- **Isn't it superb; I came up with the idea of using the statuette by myself, or course!

Round 1 (Seth, Izzy, Danielle, Gwen, Duncan vs. Danny, Jared, Bridgette, Harold, Chastity)

Harold decided to strike a fighting pose before starting. This decision ended up costing him: he was figuratively sucker punched by Duncan, eliminating him right off the bat.

"Ooh, right in the kisser," Duncan gloated.

Noah facepalmed as Harold returned to the bleachers downtrodden.

"Never mind, you'll do better next time," Allison comforted.

Soon, Bridgette was taken out as well by Izzy, the surfer girl never a hunter. Moments later, a pouting Izzy was eliminated as well, much to Seth's delight. Jared the sportsman was quick enough to match the basket case's speed and avenge the elimination of his pro.

Meanwhile, Danny and Chastity carefully proceeded. The mocha cheerleader was none too good at hunting either, so she followed the prankster in taking out the opposition.

"Is the coast clear?"

Just then, Chastity froze as a lime green paintball hurtled towards her at a high velocity, until a hand suddenly helped her move downwards and out of danger.

"Did I hurt you?" Danny asked concernedly.

"No, thank you!" the cheerleader replied sweetly.

Confessional Cam

**Chastity- **Danny's the sweetest boy you'll ever meet! (Stares dreamily into space)

The Ospreys fought hard, but facing skilled snipers in Duncan and Gwen was a bridge too far. The loner duo took out Danny and soon after, Chastity, but not before Danny accounted for his fellow prankster Danielle. Jared did his best, but the numbers game was too much for them and they were eventually eliminated. This awarded the win to the Jays.

"Nice job," Duncan said, slapping hands with Gwen and Danielle.

"Noah, Kate, you two are up next," Cody said.

"I'll pass, preferring to keep this seat warm," the sarcastic bookworm countered.

"While I'd support you typically, even Lindsay's participating in this round," the tech geek debated.

"Would you rather be the third eliminated again?"

"I apologize, but I shall stick to my decision,"

**Round 2 (Heather, DJ, Shawn, Ginger, Ted vs. Kate, Danny, Lindsay, Allison and Cody)**

This match was much more competitive. Shawn managed to remove Lindsay from the game quickly.

"How do these work again?" She asked to a collective sigh from those on the bleachers.

However, the Ospreys rallied.

"Damn it, I'm not playing this nerd game!" Heather cried in dismay after being hit by Cody. She made her way to the bleachers, shrugging of Shawn who tried to comfort her. This earned sniggers from Gwen and Ginger in the process. Her elimination preceded DJ's; whom did three opposing members hunt down. After Ginger took down an unwilling target in Kate, she and Shawn began to pepper the opposing trio. Even though they both ended up drenched in paint, they managed to take Cody and Allison with them.

Danny cheered and then looked for Ted, only for a whistle to blow signaling the conclusion of the match. The Jays celebrated as Ted held up the Gilded Chris statuette at the Osprey base.

"And the score is now even!" Chris announced.

Ginger and Shawn grinned at each other, remembering how they worked so well together that round. However, reality soon set in and they turned away instantly, fearing the wrath of their pros. However, one of them couldn't have minded…

**(In the forest)**

"This challenge is so dumb! It's for dweebs!" The raven-haired queen bee lamented, still upset at being eliminated so swiftly.

"I HATE this island!" She shouted, only for two strong limbs to rest on her shoulders.

"D…D…DJ?" the hubristic girl stammered uncharacteristically.

"It's all right, I won't devour you,"

"So what do you want from me?" Heather replied harshly, regaining her queen bee status and building an enclosure around her.

To her surprise, DJ just kindly said, "It's all right, we all feel insecure at times. If you need a friend, I'll lend my ears,"

"Just go," the queen bee replied passively. It was strange how DJ, who couldn't harm a fly, exposed chinks in her armor.

Confessional Cam

**Ginger- **That should have been edited out. There's no love lost between Shawn and I. But aside from the fact that he's that queen bee's rookie, I find him quite adorable, akin to a taller and fitter Cody.

The Goth realizes what she just uttered.

**Ginger-** (bleep)! Cut that out!

**Heather- **At least DJ understands me. But we're just friends, (hesitates) just friends.

**DJ- **I believe everyone, including Heather, has a little kindness in them. It's just that Heather does not display this kindness openly.

Meanwhile, the Ospreys, having lost two in a row, faced even tougher problems in getting a certain bookworm into the action.

"I will not move," said Noah defiantly.

"Come on, dude! You've been sitting out the last two rounds. Unless you really hope we all vote you off tonight, come and join in the fun," Cody persuaded.

"I don't see how getting lathered with paint is any fun. Besides, all is not lost yet."

The thinker defended.

"All right, if we lose this one, you're on your way to the Boat of Losers," Allison warned.

As the other Ospreys made their way out, one persisted.

"Please, Noah,"

The bookworm looked up from his daily literature to see beautiful baby blue eyes looking at him pleadingly. He abhorred this. Lindsay's eyes were enough to make him quiver and his steely aorta to go weak. And what was that? She actually got his name right!

"Guys, wait up, I'll enter. However don't expect me to be of any use other than staying in a single spot for extended periods of time,"

Round 3 (Seth, Ezekiel, Izzy, Gwen, Ted vs. Jared, Bridgette, Keely, Lindsay, Noah)

Seth sneered. This was going to be all too easy. Deliberately pursuing the prairie boy, who was finally in the game, the straightedge schemer was an easy magnet for Izzy's attention.

"Could you live a day without bothering poor Zeke?" Izzy reprimanded.

"That's what most women would do to him after he said those sexist comments,"

"Just because you know more about the real world, that does not mean…"

An abrupt splattering of paint curtailed their argument. The paintball that released said paint hit Izzy right smack in the face, before splattering onto Seth due to the close proximity of the two. This counted as a double elimination.

Looking back, they saw Ted and a seething Gwen back at the bleachers already.

"Good shot, Noah!" Lindsay cheered in delight at the initiator of the pair's downfall.

Noah grinned, a rare occurrence for such a pessimistic being.

Moments later, the whistle sounded again: Ezekiel had been double teamed by Bridgette and Keely, cutting the deficit between the teams.

"Great job, Homeschool," Seth remarked, only to earn glares from the rest for his actions.

Round 4 (DJ, Ginger, Shawn, Seth, Gwen vs. Jared, Cody, Danny, Keely, Chastity)

This round went as badly for the Jays as the last. Borrowing a page from the dodgeball textbook, the Ospreys concentrated their aim on a single Jay at a time. With the implementation of this strategy, the Jays were obliterated.

"C'mon guys, we have to get into the game," Ted said concernedly.

Just then, it struck them as to why they weren't performing. Duncan, one of the best players in the opening battle, was M.I.A. Anxiously; the Jays combed the area… to find the rebel emitting 'Z's under a tree.

"Who shall commit the massive task of awakening Duncan here?"

"He will," Seth replied confidently, pointing to the toque wearer beside him. In response, he got a shove from Izzy, almost sending him into the delinquent.

"What, who has the gall to awaken me?" Duncan said dauntingly.

"I did," Gwen explained. "The tiebreaker is up next and we really need all the support from the team,"

"Alright, I will go out there to lend my support,"

"Jays, Ospreys, this is the final and deciding round. Each team fields 5 gunners as usual, but another team member from the bleachers can substitute an eliminated teammate. Complete elimination of all 11 team members or getting the statuette with my beautiful face across equals victory,"

Round 5 (Heather, DJ, Shawn, Danielle and Ted start for Jays; Cody, Jared, Bridgette, Kate and Allison start for Ospreys)

The game then started, with the Jays plying terribly right off the bat. Cody managed to take the first name of the round by shooting at a panicking DJ, while Jared also got Danielle.

As Heather was smoked by Allison, Duncan came rushing in and instantly eliminated the multi-talented female. Grinning from ear to ear as he randomly sprayed paintballs at the opposition, his fun was curtailed by the shrill cry of a whistle.

"Duncan has been eliminated," Chris announced gleefully.

"What?" Looking down at his shorts, a vermilion paint stain was clear to see. His killjoy, the flame-haired nerd with the hamburger shirt, was smiling contentedly. Harold had replaced his fallen rookie in the game, much to Duncan's displeasure.

"Boo yah!" Harold cheered as he ducked a green paintball and took out the gentle giant Ted, who was trying to devise a shortcut by picking up the Chris statuette again.

Back at the Jays side, an irate delinquent kicked the bleachers.

"Of all people, I had to lose to that dweeb!"

"Actually, had you helped us out earlier, we wouldn't be in this state, eh,"

"Homeschool, that's utter nonsense!" the rule breaker bellowed, causing the brunette to jump.

"Calm down, Duncan, he has a point. You could have contributed more to the team: even Noah is in the game," Gwen reassured.

Duncan just stomped off, seeing red.

Meanwhile, the battle continued to intensify. Shawn managed to eliminate Jared and Kate before Bridgette surprisingly took care of him. Ginger then took out the surfer girl, but Cody took her out in turn. Gwen, Ezekiel, Izzy and even Seth fought valiantly. However, with an overwhelming numbers advantage for the Ospreys, they were easily outgunned, before the dreaded whistle ended their thankless fight prematurely.

Noah proudly raised the Chris statuette, signaling victory.

"The Ospreys win today's challenge and immunity!"

Lindsay's first reaction to this was to glomp Noah, whose face turned a deep tomato red, due to her "melons" coming into contact with his torso. The entire Osprey team then carried the bookworm back to the bleachers in celebration.

On the other hand, the Jays were truly dismayed.

"It's all your fault!" Seth, Izzy, Duncan and Heather were quick to put the blame on each other.

"It's going to be a long day," Shawn sighed.

Confessional Cam

**Seth- **Izzy will have to go, she's a nuisance. No one will blame me for not giving my best, and I have enough support against her.

**Izzy- **That evil of all evils, Seth will be vanquished by the power of Izzyheart!

**Gwen-** I'm afraid I have to vote out Seth tonight; he's affecting our morale with his constant bickering.

**Ginger- **I know that Gwen and Duncan are friends, but I've to vote for Duncan. He wasn't very useful in the challenge today.

**Ted- **As much as I don't agree with what Seth's doing, sorry Duncan. You didn't really help our cause.

**Shawn- **I realize Izzy's the one who gets the boot today. However, I sincerely hope that with her elimination, the conflicts in our team will end. Ginger's a great person but these conflicts are tearing us apart.

"Jays, you have cast your votes. There are 10 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come out to receive your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers. No returning…"

"EVER!" the Jays replied in frustration.

"Let's begin, the first marshmallow goes to…

DJ…

Gwen…

Shawn…

Heather…

Ginger…

Ezekiel…

Danielle…

Ted…

And Seth."

"Duncan, Izzy, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. And it goes to…"

Ezekiel looked concerned that Izzy was in the bottom two, while Seth was simply satisfied. Duncan just sat there calmly, as always.

… Izzy."

Seth just looked on in surprise as Duncan just rose from his stump and looked towards the vast ocean.

"It's time, Duncan. Any regrets?"

"No, since I won the $100,000 last season, I don't see the need for it. Heck, I even voted myself off while I was at it,"

"What? You voted yourself off?" Seth questioned, still shell-shocked at this sudden turn of events.

"Yes, I did. Good luck to y'all, especially Danielle. Homeschool and Izzy too, by the way,"

Confessional Cam

**Seth- **Damn it! Duncan was supposed to vote for Izzy, along with the alliance and Heather. Now I've to endure more stupidity from Homeschool and his wacky girlfriend.

Meanwhile, in the Osprey cabin, a flustered Keely was looking for her bandana, which had somehow come off.

"Ugh! I loathe this! Where's my (bleep) bandana!" The onyx haired girl cried, her anxiety turning into furor.

"What do you want now?" She brusquely said to the next unfortunate soul to enter.

"Were you looking for this, dudette?" the eastern hockey player who just entered asked.

Lighting up at the sight of the bandana, Keely glomped Jared in elatedness.

"Thank you, Jared, I was looking for that!"

"You're welcome," the hockey jock replied. Unknown to them, a certain anaconda-loving teen was watching them from afar.

**Confessional Cam**

**Seth- **It seems like that peace-loving girl gets pissed whenever she loses her bandana. Great, this will be easier than I first thought.

With that, day 3 has ended with a rather shocking elimination.

**Duncan's one of my favorites, but considering this was the Duncan that reached the final 4 of TDI and won TDA, he was not expected to last long this season. In addition, this time he left honorably, which is great. I would like to apologize to any Duncan fans upset over this elimination.**

**On the other hand:**

**Next time on Total Drama Next, drama ensues as Seth's Anaconda Alliance continues to upset the natural order and scheme to eliminate a popular camper! **

**Also, will the feelings between certain contestants continue to grow? **

**Find out on the next episode of Total…Drama…Next!**


	7. The Campers of The Square Table

Apologies to all for the relatively late update, which is due to the World Cup occurring. Go USA! Back to the story, I do not own any Total Drama characters or OCs, except Seth. Now, sit back and enjoy the newest installment of Total Drama Next!

Back at the downtrodden lodges of Camp Wakanawa, it was just past the crack of dawn. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, but alas good times don't last.

The abrupt screeching of a trombone interrupted the enervated campers' forays into dreamland.

While this saved the contestants from the equally terrible air horn, the result remained the same: frustration and fury from the campers.

Gwen brought her fist extremely close to the perpetrator, none other than one Chris McLean.

"You'd better have a good reason for doing this," she growled.

"No, I don't," Chris smirked. "You'll be given 10 minutes to get ready while I enjoy my long bubble bath,"

Confessional Cam

**Gwen- **I hate that man.

**Noah- **Understatement of the year.

The quarrels of the past few days had ceased now that Duncan had left the island, and Gwen and Heather were just too fatigued to pick a bone with each other.

Shawn craned his neck to get a good look at Ginger, trying as hard as he could while not letting Gwen or Heather notice this. Catching sight of him, she gave him the best weary smile she could conjure, before going back to stabbing at the pathetic glob Chris called 'tavern food'.

Unbeknownst to him, Heather had eyes for only another camper, namely the Jamaican jock who was conversing with Ezekiel. She felt envy that the brickhouse was able to befriend almost anyone under the sun, while she was doing squat. However, the dominant feeling was a queer one, a sweet sensation that the queen bee had not experienced for ages.

Meanwhile, Keely was unable to restrain herself from looking at Jared with a love-struck expression at the Osprey side. That encounter the day before had led to something more between the two, and it was reciprocated as Jared returned her newfound affection with a radiant smile.

Meanwhile, Danny and Chastity were chatting up a storm. Danny recalled his countless forays that led to spades of embarrassment for his victims, while Chastity also eagerly spoke about her family and fellow cheerleaders.

All this made Cody seem like the fifth wheel on a car. The usually sweet-talking tech geek was strangely silent today. After all, he had not much luck in pursuing ladies and even Noah and Ezekiel had hopped on the love boat.

Lindsay was looking seductively at Noah and his mandatory book. While Noah was trying to shy away from this attention, his heart probably told him otherwise. After all, the girl in question was far from a plain Jane.

Back with the Jays, DJ was trying to tutor Ezekiel on dating, but did not have much luck.

"Izzy, may I ask you in?" Ezekiel said, pretending that DJ was the flame haired girl.

"Man, you got it wrong. It's 'ask you out', not 'ask you in',"

"It's all right! Zeke has a lot to learn about the real world!" Possessing the ability to suddenly strike, Izzy startled both teens, causing Ezekiel to nearly fall out of his seat.

The dreaded trombone then came on again, signaling the end of their mealtime.

"Today's challenge is the good ole warrior's challenge!"

The first to reveal their exhilaration was (no prizes for guessing correctly) Harold.

"This is so awesome! I have been to Warrior Steve's Warrior Camp and I obliterated the competition!"

"In a Dungeons and Dragons contest," Seth jibed, as Allison frowned at him.

Confessional Cam

**Allison-** First it was Duncan, now it's Seth. Can't Harold get a break from the tormenting?

**Seth- **I do anything I see fit here. In this case, I like to bully social rejects. C'mon, it's for leisure! Why does everyone get so uptight over this?

"First up is the Warrior Woman Fashion Contest. 2 females from each team will be chosen by me, because this show is all about me!" Chris gloated.

"Up for the Ospreys are easily Lindsay and Keely!" The Ospreys cheered at their chances of winning.

"Up for the Jays are… Gwen and Ginger!"

"What? You can't make us do this!" Ginger said, fuming. Like an active volcano, her mentor was about to blow up.

"Yes I can, I govern things here. By the way, the fashion contest will be judged by the greatest fashion contest judge in history, me! I will award the win to the team that impressed me the most. You will have fifteen minutes to get yourself ready. Let the fashion contest begin," Chris vociferated.

Soon everyone could see why the twin goths loathed this challenge so much. The "tribal woman" costumes were tight, revealing the wearer's "assets".

"We're not going out in these!" Gwen argued adamantly.

"Too bad, your opponents will go one up if you forfeit this round, and I'm sure your teammates won't hesitate to vote you off," Chris replied.

"Fine, I'll maul you if we don't win in the end," Gwen threatened, before taking a potshot at Chris, who was turning away. The kick did not reach its target, only serving to almost trip up the Goth in her high heels.

"It's time for the fashion show! First up, we have the Ospreys, Lindsay and Keely!"

Several of the guys almost blew it when Lindsay arrived. Noah was trying to lean back to stop the nosebleed he was about to get, while Cody had already secreted spit and was controlling the damage with Kleenex.

Keely was shy and decided to serve as foil for her mentor's outstanding beauty, but she didn't go unnoticed by Jared, who cheered for her voraciously.

Next was of course the unwilling goths, who struggled in their high heels as pointed out earlier. Seth and Heather simply smirked at the pair, while Shawn looked concerned, specifically for the ravenhair on stage.

Finally, after a fumbling catwalk from the Jays, the winners were announced.

"And the winners of the opening challenge are… the Jays!"

"This is ridiculous, how could the Jays have won," Noah complained.

"It's simple, the Jays provided more entertainment," Chris said, chuckling at the near mishaps the Goth girls had. "In comparison, the Ospreys bored me to death,"

"Oh REALLY?"

Lindsay uncharacteristically shouted into the host's ear, sending immense tremors down his eardrums.

"Ow, my precious ears are not to be toyed like that!" Chris whined.

"That primal scream won't do you any favors, because I'm not reversing my decision. This means that the Jays go into the next challenge with the advantage!

Next, the campers made themselves to the lake for the next part of the challenge.

"The second task is quite facile. You have to build a raft that can support your entire team's weight. Since Jays won last round, they get the advantage of using rope to connect the materials. The Ospreys get string! Each gets 30 minutes to come up with a decent ride!" Chris announced.

"How are we supposed to build something out of these? Even my knowledge in technology won't help much," Cody asked, holding up a piece of the flimsy material they were awarded.

"We can get this together, let's go team!" Chastity encouraged, bringing a smile to Cody's face.

Meanwhile, it was a totally different story for the Jays. While they had the advantage of stronger material, it was a clash of ideas. Gwen, Seth, Izzy and Heather all had their own idea on the construction of the raft, unlike the Ospreys, who planned systematically.

"I feel that this idea will reduce downforce!" Seth argued against Gwen, only to get hit in the back with a barrel. The assailant was of course the wild Izzy, who wheeled away. In anger, Seth hurled a barrel, hitting the unfortunate Ezekiel. This only proved to make the situation more chaotic than ever, as Heather was not exactly soft-spoken about her idea. The rest of the team, led by DJ and Ted, tried to rectify the problems with the raft, but there was only so much they could do when half the team was quarreling. Soon, the horrid trombone playing signaled the end of the raft building.

"Now it's time to put the raft to the test," Chris announced. "First up, the Jays,"

The Jays lugged their "creation" into the water. supported by randomly situated hunks of wood and three barrels (the fourth had rolled off), secured by unequal lengths of rope.

They got on the raft, with Ezekiel heaving a sigh of relief. He may have jumped the gun there, as soon after the raft imploded. The raft began to slip its moorings as first the barrels, and then the wood came unhinged. A resounding splash was heard as all passengers fell off.

Unable to curb his laughter, Chris said, "Now the Ospreys just need to stay on the raft for seven seconds to win!"

The Osprey raft did not look the biggest deal around, but it definitely provided way more security than the one their counterparts had. They sat on it… and it did not budge a bit, still remaining as reliable as ever. This awarded the easy win to the Ospreys, tying up the three-challenge series.

"Dumb (bleep)," Seth muttered as he walked away from the rest of the Jays, who were contemplating how they lost despite the advantageous circumstances.

Just then, he saw something that piqued his interest: a black bandana with the peace sign on it on the porch of the Ospreys.

Smirking mischievously, Seth thought, "Perfect, my plan is locked and loaded,"

"The next and final part of the challenge is this!" Chris proclaimed, pointing to the lake, where a gargantuan floating platform resided.

"The remaining 17 who have yet to participate in a solo challenge will do battle- in this Warrior Battle Royal. In order to win, just knock your opponent off the platform and into the lake below. The last warrior standing for his or her team will gain victory for his team. Of course, like every warrior of old does, you'll fight with weapons. Namely these,"

"Sticks?" Heather exclaimed. You want us to fight with puny sticks?"

"Yes, since both teams blew, both will literally get the short end of the stick,"

"Yeah we're fighting with sticks, the apocalypse has arrived," Noah said drably.

Giving the bookworm the cold shoulder, Chris continued his verbatim.

The campers save for Gwen, Ginger, Lindsay and Keely stepped onto the platform via creaking boards. Once the hockey player stepped on the square terrace, he felt the ground move under him.

"What did you use to make this?"

Confessional Cam

**Chris- **Ha, the materials came from a used goods shop. I bet that won't make a difference.

The contest began with the Ospreys using their one-man advantage to take out big man DJ from the challenge. Realizing that he didn't like the water one bit, DJ screamed and quickly swam to shore. Heather was distracted by DJ's screaming and was easily taken out by Jared.

"Damn Devon Joseph, did you have to do that?" the queen bee said, exasperated by DJ's ill-timed interruption, as the goths laughed at her disheveled hair.

"Sorry," he whimpered.

Confessional Cam

**Heather- **I may have been too tough on him there. (Buries her hands in her face) No wonder I can't seem to make any real friends here.

Meanwhile, the Jays' troubles continued as Kate took out Danielle by strategy. The aspiring writer weathered her opponent's flurry of stick swiping. Afterward, when the time was right, she sidestepped Danielle's charge, sending the hyperactive girl into the water after the latter could not resist hurtling over the edge.

However, with Ted as the proverbial Goliath, the Jays soon regained some ground. Harold tried to use his mad skills, but it was to no avail as he was picked off, as was Kate and Noah.

"Nate!" Lindsay cried.

"I swear I will call upon Kratos to tear you apart, Chris," Noah cursed as he coughed up the cold water.

Meanwhile, the glorified "fun" that Chris put them through continued as a team effort from the Ospreys took care of Ted. True to her character, the wild Izzy swung in and took out Cody and Chastity on the way, as well as herself.

"Chastity, are you all right?" Danny asked. When Cody and Chastity came up together, however, the prankster felt like a wasp stung him. From there, Seth easily got him out of the way.

**Remaining Warriors: **

**Seth, Ezekiel and Shawn (Jays)**

**Allison, Jared, Bridgette (Ospreys)**

It now came down to the final 6. Bridgette had done well due to the presence of the water around her, but this calm was ended when Ezekiel rammed into her, eliminating the surfer girl from the competition.

Unsurprisingly, the perpetrator was impenitent. Seth smirked at the upset Ezekiel.

"Hey, I thought you liked her. I'm giving you two some time to bond,"

Allison had seen enough and charged Seth, being careful to not let her fury dictate her movement. The snake lover dodged and they clashed sticks at the edge. However, Seth was hardly getting the advantage, as the multi-talented female was equal to his every move. Therefore, the straightedge strategist backed away, but this only allowed Allison to take the initiative. With a flying kick to the gut, the multi-faceted young woman destroyed Seth's flimsy weapon and sent him into the water, eliminating him.

"Wow, that was classic," Noah said as most of the campers cachinnated at Seth's elimination from the battle royal.

The schemer threw a tantrum, splashing water wildly as he swam to the shore.

Meanwhile, Jared and Shawn were doing battle on another end, ignoring the massive splash that Seth caused when landing.

They traded blows, with neither seeming to gain the advantage. Just then, Shawn drew back his right foot and then went for a high side kick his idol dubbed the Sweet Chin Music, taking a page out of Allison's book. However, Jared was equal to it and pushed him off with his free hand, sending him face first into the lake.

With both Seth and Shawn gone, this meant that poor Ezekiel had to take on two skilful rookies, as evidenced in the action just a while before.

The prairie boy fended off both weakly. As Jared tried to impose his superiority over Ezekiel, Allison got ready to charge. As she lunged, a fearful Ezekiel slipped, but the toque wearer's foot caught Allison's, and sent the girl into the water, ending her awesome run.

Jared tried to take advantage, but Ezekiel swiftly blocked in a desperation move and tried to back the sportsman off. Jared would not be easy to beat, and it was he that dominated the action, sending the homeschooler nearer and nearer to the far from pleasing water. Just then, Ezekiel despairingly tried a kick to the sportsman's fine abs, but as Shawn had proven earlier, it was not going to work. Desperately using his free leg to hop back towards the center, Ezekiel looked simply to survive. Jared released him, but Ezekiel amazingly bent backwards, freezing in midair to avoid elimination. Jared charged but that would be a fatal mistake, as Ezekiel jumped and flipped him over with his knees, finally proving to be the sportsman's undoing.

"And the winner of this battle royal, Ezekiel! He wins the Jays immunity and a warrior's dinner!"

The Jays (save for Seth, who was still fuming over his embarrassing defeat) celebrated as Ezekiel got a peck on the cheek from his flame-haired crush.

"That was awesome, Zeke! Where did you learn that? Izzy wants to perform that cool move,"

"I learnt that from watching wrestling on TV, eh,"

Confessional Cam

**Seth- **(The content of this confessional was too vulgar to be revealed)

**Ted- **Haha, Seth, that display was simply weak. Try listening to your mentor for a change.

**Harold- **Boo yeah; my rookie has the mad skills!

**Allison- **After that kick, Seth won't be bothering Harold and Ezekiel for a long time.

One person had been conspicuously absent from that final challenge, and she was more than justified. An upset Keely was rummaging the Osprey cabin for her bandana, but that was no easy task given the darkness of the cabin.

When the deflated and unsure Ospreys returned, they obviously got a rude shock. Keely, face flushed from anger, had literally single-handedly destroyed their cabin.

"I can't find my bandana," she said curtly.

"C'mon Keely, there was no need to mess up our quarters," Cody said, flabbergasted.

"Oh, she drools more over a bandana than my lab dog drools over rib-eye steak,"

"Nick!" Lindsay said, surprisingly frustrated by Noah's jibe.

"You don't understand," Keely ran off weeping.

Silence emanated among the usually jovial Ospreys, before Jared began to run after her.

A while later, Shawn came in with a black bandana. "Have you seen Keely? I found this on my luggage,"

Enclosed in a restroom cubicle, Keely vented her frustration by hurling a toilet roll over the cubicle. It missed Jared by a hair's breadth, astute enough to dodge.

"Keely, are you there?"

"Go away," the onyx haired girl warned.

"If this is about the bandana, I'm sure we could find a solution,"

"The only solution to this problem is to find my bandana!"

"I can't…"

"Do you know how much it means to me?"

"Keely, I know there's a reason for you acting this way. Why don't I share your pain?"

"You'll never understand… the bandana was a gift from my mother. This was her last gift to me… before she died. Run over by a car,"

Upon conclusion, the peaceful girl unbolted the door and ran into Jared's arms, sobbing uncontrollably as Jared felt the tears sting his eyes as well.

Confessional Cam

**Noah- **Obviously I know who's going tonight. I didn't mean that comment, but someone who gets emotional over a bandana won't benefit our team much.

**Kate- **It's been nice knowing you.

**Chastity- **I wish our team had won, but unfortunately we didn't and we have to send a nice person home.

**Bridgette- **Jared told me to vote someone else off. As I would like to, everyone on this team has been nice first. Even cynical Noah is not that antagonistic. Sorry, Jared.

**Jared- **I know it's a lost cause, but I'm still voting for Noah as he antagonized Keely there. I'm crossing my fingers.

"All right, the Ospreys have cast their votes. There are 10 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come out to receive your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers. You can't come back… Ever!

Marshmallows go to the following people,

Lindsay…

Cody…

Kate…

Harold…

Chastity…

Bridgette…

Danny…

Jared,"

"Noah, Keely, this is the last marshmallow for the night. Both of you sucked when you had the chance to shine. Now one of you will not be returning. The camper who is safe tonight is…"

Lindsay looked genuinely concerned for the pair who was still without their marshmallows. She did not want a teen that had brought so much excitement to her life, ironically through his monotone jokes, to go. However, that would have to come at the cost of losing her rookie and friend. Jared of course was worried, much more for the ebony-haired female than the sarcastic bookworm.

"… Noah,"

Noah just silently delved into the marshmallow that he received, while Keely, now with bandana back round her arm, was resigned to her fate.

"It's all right, I had fun here while it lasted. Goodbye,"

"No, you can't go just like this! You're a sweet girl and shouldn't be going so early. You still haven't got an opportunity to showcase your fullest potential…" Jared vehemently protested, but was cut off by Keely's lips meeting his.

After breaking apart, the peace lover went on to hug Lindsay.

"For the greatest mentor in the world,"

"You too. By the way, why are you comparing me to the screen on a computer,"

"It's mentor, not monitor, Linds," Noah said in exasperation, which caused the two females to giggle.

With that, Keely got in the Boat of Losers, ending her forays into Camp Wakanawa.

"Whew, filming has finally concluded. Time to take a well-deserved shower," Chris concluded.

Little did he know of the prank that was going to hit him?

While Chris was gleefully partaking in the enjoyable process of showering, Danny swapped Chris's clothes for the "warrior woman" outfit the ladies donned earlier.

An exasperated yell erupted from the showers later as the prankster's plan came to fruition.

Danny, Cody and Chastity laughed, having fooled Chris not once, but twice. For now, these happy scenes would be what defined the Ospreys despite their loss that day.

And the day concludes with the Jays' first victory at Camp Wakanawa. Sincerest apologies to Rebel Cupcake, whose character was voted off this episode.

**On to the next episode, we have seen some tension between the Ospreys, having seen enough from the Jays. Will Seth rebound from the wake-up call that Allison gave him, or will Allison continue to dominate this inter-team rivalry? Will the Ospreys bounce back from defeat? Will new complications in the relationships arise? All these to be answered in the next episode of Total Drama Next!**


	8. Waka Wakanawa

**Welcome back to Total Drama Next. This challenge will serve as a tribute to ongoing World Cup, in which USA is doing extremely well! **

**So, without further ado, lets journey to Wakanawa for the next episode of Total Drama Next!**

* * *

"Rays from the delightful marigold sun emanated onto Camp Wakanawa. It was a good day for couples to commensurate. One of these involved a young woman named Linda. Linda was born with a silver spoon in her mouth and her friends generally liked her. The males would stare slack-jawed at her alluring figure. She had just one weakness. She was not the sharpest tool in the shed, and struggled at anything that required mental activity. Despite this, the jocks actively pursued her, hoping that they would make great lifelong partners. However, it was common knowledge that she had a crush on the resident bookworm Noel. Noel was smart and always was a great choice for class president, but unlike the jocks didn't actively pursue the attention of females…"

Out of the blue, two knocks of the door could be heard.

"Kate, are you in there?" came a monotone voice.

The writer scrambled to keep her notebook and let her mentor in.

"Uh, Noah, what are you doing in here?" Kate tried to make small talk.

"Just preparing myself for a shower before Chris puts us through those ridiculous challenges," Noah replied.

"Oh," the writer replied, before her eyes widened in terror. Noah's towel had made contact with her notebook, and this insignificant force was enough to dislodge her notebook from her backpack.

Reaching out to smother the notebook, Kate saw that the bookworm had already reacted, placing his hand on the falling notebook.

"Uh, thank you, Noah, c-could you return me my notebook?"

"Wait a minute, something seems amiss. Why were you so fearful once I came in? You didn't show this behavior before,"

Noah then uttered the words that the female bookworm feared to hear.

"This notebook could provide some answers,"

"N-no…" Kate's cries were futile as Noah reviewed the content.

"Linda and Noel? This is a fallacy! Aren't you writing about Lindsay and myself, with the names being changed?"

Kate sheepishly grinned; Noah was too clever.

"You know that I've nothing on the dumb blonde, right?"

"I don't want to be Captain Obvious, but it was clear since Day One that she liked you,"

"No, I'm not in love with someone who thinks that Hamlet is a brand of ham,"

Confessional Cam

**Noah- **Isn't it obvious that she has a crush on me, not the other way round.

**Kate- **Seems like Noah is in denial again.

Later, when the campers were blissfully chilling out, another ear-piercing noise resonated throughout the island.

"This doesn't get old, does it?" Noah replied furiously.

Of course, the perpetrator was none other than Chris McLean, donning South African garb and wielding a colored trumpet, no doubt the instrument that led to the bedlam.

"One more blow of that trumpet and I'll…" Ginger warned.

"It's a vuvuzela, gosh! It creates sounds of up to 120 decibels and was innovated by Freddie Maake,"

"Whatever, dork," Seth replied.

"Did you learn that from Trumpet Steve's Trumpet Camp?" Shawn laughed, inciting laughter.

Harold bowed his head ashamedly and walked away, drawing glares from Ezekiel and Allison.

After leading the campers to an open field, Chris took a seat at a throne hoisted up by two unfortunate interns.

The cruel host then announced the challenge.

"As you viewers may have guessed, today's theme is soccer, in celebration of the great Chris McLean. The rules are simple. The Jays and Ospreys will partake in a 7-a-side soccer match, with 3 substitutions. The team who scores the most goals at the end of one hour will win invincibility. No shoving, pulling of jerseys, dangerous tackling or time wastage will be tolerated. Failure to comply with these rules will result in the offender being handed a yellow card, while a second offence will result in expulsion from the field by Chef.

The campers looked queerly at a referee shirt-wearing Chef, except that said shirt was magenta pink.

"Now Jays and Ospreys, decide which players will be starting the match,"

Noah was naturally disinterested in anything that involved physical activity, so it would be no surprise that he suggested sitting out.

"Wait a second, Noah," Chris cautioned, "You can sit out if you want, but just behind the substitutes benches there will be spectators doing this,"

As if on cue, the "spectators" blew their vuvuzelas, nearly deafening the bookworm.

Noah cursed silently, but some of the "spectators" were not new faces. Aside from several interns, there were several recognizable figures.

"Trent!" The Goth girl exclaimed.

The music man grinned; playing instruments and Gwen's presence made him at home.

"This is awesome!" Owen cried after blowing his vuvuzela, before following Gwen's lead and shouting "Izzy!"

The fire crotch wagged her finger at her ex, before pointing to the awkward homeschooler.

Obviously, most of them were not too elated about blowing the vuvuzelas.

"This is ridiculous! I'm going to call my lawyers if I get hearing impediments from this!" A certain CIT cried out from the bleachers.

"No worries, Princess. I already hurt my shin falling for you," the delinquent beside her smirked, only to get a playful slap for his troubles.

"This is a waste of time!" A fitness buff roared, causing several to flinch. "Instead of showing my finesse down there, I'm stuck up here!

"All right, enough fracas from the spectators, let's get on with the real deal. On the count of 5, hold your positions!"

"1…2…3…4…5!" A shrill cry of the whistle then signaled the start of the game.

Ted, Ezekiel (at Seth and Shawn's request) and Heather sat out for the Jays, while Kate, Cody and Chastity did the same for the Ospreys.

"Oh well, I'll just defend," Noah sighed, catching the attention of an elated Lindsay.

"I know defending is cool!"

The starting line-ups were thus:

Jays (3-1-2)

Goalkeeper- Danielle

Defenders- Gwen, DJ, Ginger

Midfielder- Shawn

Strikers- Seth and Izzy

Ospreys (3-2-1)

Goalkeeper- Harold

Defenders- Noah, Lindsay, Bridgette

Midfielders- Jared and Danny

Striker- Allison

The match began with the Jays dominating. Shawn and Seth did a 1-2 pass, before Seth sent the ball past Harold. The nerd tried in vain to punch the ball out of the way, but he was left assaulting the air instead.

"The Jays lead 1-0 after just 3 minutes!" Chris announced.

The straightedge teen celebrated, getting into the face of the unfortunate Harold.

Harold then walks over to Noah.

"Here, you can be the goalie. I think I'll just defend," A dispirited Harold said.

Noah pondered, before saying "No" repeatedly. However, it was to no avail, as the match then restarted, consigning the poor bookworm to the goalmouth.

"Just my luck,"

After the restart, the Jays continued to dominate the Ospreys. Shawn tried to score with a long-range scorcher, but Noah surprisingly tipped it over the crossbar. Before the know-it-all could get a breather, the Jays earned a corner from that shot. However, Harold managed to use his height advantage to head the ball away, much to the chagrin of Seth. The ball was then knocked towards Jared and the sportsman rushed down, delivering a cross that eventually yielded the Ospreys' first shot.

The game awakened as the Ospreys then brought more to the table, forcing the Jays defense to react quickly. Despite being a hockey player, Jared was nonetheless fit and an asset, while Danny was also quick on the ball. Allison, who Harold dubbed "the girl with mad skills" further showcased her multiple talents by being skilful with a soccer ball. The tide turned in favor of the Ospreys, who could have equalized if not for the great defense of the Jays. DJ of course was blessed with height and speed, while Gwen and Ginger had persistent and never-say-die attitudes.

As the Ospreys began to come into play, the Jay attack was suffering. Most of the work was now shouldered by the defense, which meant Seth and co. had limited opportunities to besiege Noah's goal. In addition, they also had to track back to prevent the Ospreys from scoring. As time went on, Seth's patience wore thin and he got increasingly frustrated by the minute. Things finally came to a breaking point as Seth shoved Allison down after she managed to outmaneuver him. Instantly, this despicable act drew loud jeers from the crowd, temporarily replacing the vociferous vuvuzelas. Chef agreed; he awarded Seth a yellow card for his actions. This only seemed to stoke the fire in the snake lover, as he failed to be penitent. Instead, he argued with the tough cook. The argument got so heated that even Shawn persuaded Seth to stop. Ultimately, the persuasion fell on deaf ears, as Chef had enough. Just 16 minutes after Seth had scored the opening goal, his game saw curtains. The army brute branded a red card for a second bookable offence, and off went Seth for the infamous early shower. This made it an uphill task for the Jays to defend their slender advantage one man down.

Indeed, Seth's sending off proved costly. The Ospreys made more inroads, and this culminated in a great goal when Bridgette had the easy task of tucking the ball away.

**Jays 1-1 Ospreys**

The nature girl herself couldn't believe she just scored. In fact, she was so elated that she almost tripped, though Jared almost immediately rectified it. Sitting alone at one end of the bleachers he had been relegated to, Seth just looked on bitterly, upset that he suffered the ignominy of not completing the game.

From there, it just got from bad to worse as Allison easily went past a stretched defense and made it 2-1 as the half-time whistle sounded.

**Half Time: Jays 1-2 Ospreys**

**(Jays Bench)**

"What a stupid sport! I don't get why people enjoy chasing after a cheap sphere and hitting it into the net." Heather groaned.

"You'll like it, it can be fun," encouraged the Jamaican next to her.

"Of course, in Jamaica soccer is more significant than here in Canada," Heather retorted.

"Soccer is more than just kicking a ball. There are rags-to-riches stories too…"

"I'm certainly not interested in rags-to-riches stories. After this dumb challenge, I will never touch a soccer ball again,"

"Heather…"

"Say no more,"

Heather walked over to the washroom and looked into a mirror. Oh how she loathed that ball. She just couldn't get it. Why are Asians so obsessed with soccer?

**(Flashback- Soccer trials at White Pine High)**

"Next up, Heather Nakata,"

Several female adolescents began to guffaw at the overweight, brace-wearing Asian girl.

She didn't want to attend the trials, but someone had entered her name into the fray without her knowledge. So here she was, ready to become the laughing stock of the entire school.

She was told to kick the ball from 12 feet (an easier task than the others, considering the coach knew the inevitable would happen). Retracting her foot, she kicked the ball, which advanced limply and gave the goalkeeper the simplest of jobs.

"Hey, I thought Asians could play soccer?" A feminine voice replied mockingly.

Heather was inconsolable. Ever since that day, when she fled from the soccer field in tears, she promised never to play soccer ever again.

**(End flashback)**

**(Ospreys Bench)**

"Oh, you should let me visit your house one day," Chastity said excitedly to Cody. The two were really hitting it off well. This alarmed Danny, who made an attempt to join the conversation.

"Hi, would you guys like to hear about that time…"

"Sorry Danny, maybe later,"

Danny just shrugged and left disappointingly.

Confessional CamCody- Chastity's a nice girl and does not make fun of me like most cheerleaders do back home. The Codemiester sees a potential target.

**Chastity- **Both Cody and Danny are relaxed people that would make good acquaintances. However, I think Danny may be getting the wrong idea about Cody and I.

**Danny- **Yeah, no denying it, chasing a girl is not like a prank at all. My mentor could teach me about love, but… he could take away my love too.

**(Jays Bench)**

Ezekiel was sitting beside Ted, looking forlorn.

"Don't worry, buddy, you'll get your turn soon," the taller of the two comforted his counterpart.

"It's just that I don't like being left out, eh,"

Suddenly, someone jumped off the bleachers and into the arms of the homeschooler, whose already pale face was as white as a sheet.

"I have confidence that my Zeke can do wonders, though, like last time round,"

"Uh, thanks Izzy,"

Another cry from the whistle signified the start of the second half. Finally, the under-pressure Jays decided to make a change. It was gentle giant Ted that came on for his fellow gentle giant DJ.

The Jays started with more impetus now that they had been well rested. Noah, who actually found delight in goalkeeping, now had significantly more work to do. Ted glanced a header just wide and Izzy performed a cartwheel to meet a cross… only to completely miss the ball.

At the other end, Jared had some glorious chances to put the game beyond doubt, as did Danny. However, with the defensive line for the Jays remaining a great asset, it was not easy finding a way through.

Eventually, as free-flowing passes ruled the game, a rookie mistake would haunt the Ospreys. Danny had the ball, but he couldn't stomach Cody having his arm around Chastity. This caused the nimble Izzy to wrest the ball away from him. The crazy redhead, having incredible pace, managed to turn the defense inside out before letting the ball loose. Harold could only kick the ball into the goal as Izzy made it all square.

**Jays 2-2 Ospreys**

An upset Danny, after drawing a yellow card to add to his misery, had enough and Cody replaced him. As the mocha cheerleader was exasperated at the distraction, Danny just walked past her without uttering a word.

There was far from a dearth of action at both sides, but none of them could break the tie. Goalscorer Izzy made the decision to give way for Ezekiel, who was shocked. Chastity, with no one else to talk to (Kate was busy scribbling in her notebook) also replaced Lindsay. However, neither of these changes impacted the scoreline in any way. 2-2 was the way the match ended, even after stoppage time had been played.

"All right, campers, we have a tie here. Traditionally, when teams have a tie, the match will go into additional time. Thus both teams will compete in two 15-minute halves of additional time. If the scoreline remains level, the match will go to penalties."

As both teams were jaded by now, additional time started sluggishly. As both teams sought a breakthrough, Kate decided to come on for Harold. Seeing that the last available substitute was Heather, Gwen frowned and kept going despite her legs feeling like lead. Eventually, an unintentional challenge from Allison knocked her down. The Goth girl persevered, but was too enervated after being in the thick of the action for the majority of the match.

"Come on Gwen!" Trent shouted encouragingly from where he was playing the vuvuzela.

"Mustn't show the queen bee I'm weak…" Gwen tried to stand up, but like a beaten boxer, could go on no longer.

"Let's go, Heather," DJ encouraged.

"In no way I'm going to help that weird Goth girl,"

"It's for the team…"

An apathetic Chef gave Gwen a yellow card for time wastage, and Ginger got another yellow for arguing. As the spectators roundly jeered this, Heather had seen enough and ran onto the field, effectively replacing Gwen.

As the match got closer and closer to penalties, patience began to wear thin. Jared, due to fatigue, got his leg tangled in Heather's and fell, tackling the queen bee as well. Chef stoically awarded a free kick to the Jays. Heather stood up, and hesitated. The nightmare of her terrible kick came back to haunt her. But strangely, a figure soon replaced that nightmare in her mind. A tall, brawny figure he was. Retracting her foot before connecting with her kick, Heather shut her eyes as the ball sailed through the air. A few seconds later, the vuvuzelas and cheers resonated as a desolate Noah picked the ball out of his net. Ezekiel had latched onto the ball, causing the bookworm and himself to collide. Noah thought he had put the striker at bay with his block, but did not have enough to prevent Shawn from stroking it in.

The Jays cheered jubilantly. They just needed to endure a minute before the match was theirs. The Ospreys fought to the bitter end, as Cody let the zebra-colored ball sail well over the goal. Seconds later, the whistle blew. The Screaming Jays had triumphed once more.

As the Ospreys walked off dejectedly, the Jays celebrated. Shawn and Ginger hugged each other, stopping when Gwen and Heather stared at them. Not that Heather had any say in this; DJ's muscular bicep was around her as well. The wild Izzy and Ezekiel ran off to the lake in excitement.

Hand in hand, Izzy and Ezekiel jumped into the lake. The shy homeschooler was getting increasingly comfortable with the basket case's antics, and actually relished this. While it was plain to see that Izzy liked him more than just a friend, Ezekiel did not show this affection openly. However, the adrenaline rush was making him change his mind. Would he get another chance if he didn't do it now? As the two teens resurfaced, Homeschool threw caution to the wind. Throwing his arms around her neck, he pulled her into a passionate lip lock. Even the unpredictable girl was shell-shocked at this move, but she soon gladly kissed back. Making out in the lake, even the craziest of couples looked blissful under the sunset.

Meanwhile, there was nothing to celebrate for the Ospreys. The dreaded campfire awaited them for the night.

**Confessional Cam**

**Chastity- **I'm afraid that Danny may be voted off today. Everyone deserves a second chance, so I vote for Harold, who failed twice.

**Jared- **Sorry, Danny, you really screwed up today.

**Danny- **I'm sorry Cody, but you'll not be a good influence if you stay on.

**Cody**- I know we shouldn't in-fight, but Danny is going to cause discord if this continues.

**Harold-** Gosh, I didn't get an opportunity to show my mad skills today! Anyway, I'm voting for Lindsay, it was a mistake to put her in defense anyway.

"Ospreys, you find yourself back here tonight after another loss. One of you will not be savoring a marshmallow tonight. That camper will immediately walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers. You will never return…"

"**Ever**!" Noah finished impatiently.

"The first two marshmallows go to Allison and Bridgette easily."

The two ladies smiled as they got their marshmallows.

"Next, when I call your name, come up to receive your marshmallow.

Jared…

Noah…

Kate…

Cody and

Lindsay."

"Danny, Harold, this is the final marshmallow. Both of you made mistakes that eventually cost your team the game. The camper who stays on tonight is…"

Danny was for once nervous. He looked at Chastity, but almost immediately turned away when he saw Cody beside her. Harold's heart was pulsating, but he did not show it as he had been in this situation several times before.

"… Danny."

Chastity finally conceded a grin as Danny's name was announced.

"Why Harold? Was Seth behind this?" Allison exclaimed.

"Sorry, Ally, but he wasn't really helpful today," Jared replied.

"Don't worry about me, you're doing fine yourself," the lanky nerd reassured. "Just go out there and show the others your latent mad skills,"

Then, with no regrets like the last time he went down this dock, Harold embarked on the journey back to Playa Des Losers.

* * *

**Yet another great character is officially gone. With Duncan already eliminated, an important part of Harold's storyline has ceased. For the same reasons, it is predicted that Harold goes home early in TDWT. Still, I'm apologetic to Harold fans for booting Harold in this episode.**

**Going on to the next episode, how will Ezekiel take the elimination of his good friend? Will Seth and friends make things hard for him? At the end of it, someone unexpectedly gets eliminated. To find out more, tune in to the next episode of Total Drama Next!**


	9. Wakanawa's Got Talent

**Just a few days have passed since my last update and both the USA Team and Ezekiel are eliminated. =(**

**In this episode, we bring back an old favorite from the original TDI. In addition, you won't guess who's going home tonight.**

**All this and more in the next episode of Total Drama Next!**

**Note: I don't own any of the music featured in this fic.**

* * *

The episode simply begins with a stage being shown. The campers are seated on two separate bleachers as Chris comes out on stage in a suit.

"Ladies, gentlemen and animals, welcome to Wakanawa's Got Talent!"

"What? It's the talent contest again? Remind me of what that queen bee did last time,"

Gwen groaned, glaring at Heather.

"Oh, I'm sure I'd do that again, your diary has been eaten by the dogs," Heather replied sarcastically.

The Goth quivered in rage at the statement but decided to let it slide for the time being.

"Each team has eight hours to pick your three most talented campers. Sing, dance or juggle. Anything goes,"

Chris looks at Danny and Danielle.

"As long as it's legal,"

"Each act will be judged by Chef on the Chef-O-Meter. You know the drill, the team with the highest total score wins immunity,"

**(Jays)**

"I'll be the captain," Seth said proudly.

"Why you?" Gwen asked, clearly annoyed.

"You and Ginger let your emotions cloud your judgment, that nutcase will ruin our performances," Seth pointed to Izzy, blatantly angering her. "The homeschooled kid is a born loser and we all know what happened the last time Heather took charge. Since DJ and Ted have no leadership skills to speak of,"

"Hey, he's athletic and I'm observant," Ted argued.

Ignoring him, Seth continued. "It's down to the three of us and all of us agree that I should be the leader. Besides, the leader will have to face the pressure of competing. Any objections?"

"C'mon, Seth's a good leader. It's the psycho's fault, she won't give him any breathing space!"

"Guess we'll let you have a go, but if you screw up, you're gone," Gwen warned.

Seth smirked to the displeasure of Ezekiel and Izzy.

**(Ospreys)**

"Who objects me holding the captaincy?" Noah questioned.

"I object," the voice came from Jared. "You are selfish and refuse to take part in anything more than mental activity,"

"Norris is not selfish! I hated dodgeball too!" Lindsay defended.

"His only talent is sarcasm,"

"For the record, a Doberman has more talent than you…"

Jared rose from his seat furiously, but his mentor stopped him.

"Calm down, dudes," Bridgette reassured. "We may have lost twice in a row, but if we implode now, we're never going to work as a team. So please stop arguing,"

At this moment, Cody and Danny made eye contact. However, both soon turned away. Neither had gotten over the incident in the previous challenge.

"Now let's do it the democratic way: voting. Each can vote only once," Bridgette continued. "Who thinks Noah should be captain?"

Lindsay enthusiastically raised her hand, followed by Kate, Cody, Allison and surprisingly Bridgette.

"That's five votes to four, making Noah the captain,"

Noah bemusedly took in his win, while Jared stormed off. The tension remained between Danny and Cody, with the former glaring at the latter for voting in Noah, while Danny and Chastity were going to vote for Jared.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Chastity- **I thought this was a great team. But now, it seems like we're arguing more than the Jays, who have Heather and Seth.

**Danny-** It would take a miracle to find something in common with Seth. But now I do: we both don't like our mentors.

**Cody- **Danny's a good kid, but I want Chastity for myself too. He hasn't gone through heartbreak. I've gone through loads of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jared had stomped off to a grass field, trying to cool down. Bridgette soon caught up.

"What do you want? You betrayed me and voted for the hubristic hypocrite!"

"Jared, please listen. I voted for Noah because he would be better for us in talent contests. You were too rash in arguing in Noah, which is not good leadership,"

"What do you know about leadership, Bridgette?"

"Are you against Noah because of Keely?"

Jared fell silent.

"Yes. I thought he deliberately angered her so that she could be voted off. I even think he was the one that swiped the bandana,"

"That's terrible thinking, Jared. We have no concrete evidence against Noah, and as such cannot jump to conclusions,"

"But he's the only one on our team that is a hypocrite," Jared replied.

"Did you ever consider that it was someone else?"

"Guess I was wrong about Noah," Jared sighed as they walked back.

**(Jays)**

With the respective captains decided, it was time to choose the performers. Seth sat at the bleachers, judging the performances.

First up was Shawn. Ginger, with Heather and Gwen looking on suspiciously, placed a stiff block of wood on an easel. Retracing his steps, Shawn looked straight at the block and then ran at the wood, letting out a shout as he hit a high sidekick at the wood, the very same kick he tried on Jared two challenges ago. Splinters and broken pieces remained of the once sturdy wood, as even Gwen couldn't resist clapping.

"A definite pass for you," Seth commended.

Next was Izzy, but Seth said "Pass" just one second into her performance to her fury.

Following the furious redhead was her rookie Ted, who tried to recount the tale of "King Arthur And The Knights of The Roundtable". However, he had stage fright and Seth ended the performance prematurely in a minute due to the gentle giant's constant stuttering.

After Ted left, it was Danielle's turn with fire batons.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Ginger asked concerned.

"No worries, I can,"

The batons took some good spins among the air once they were thrown up, but the payoff was disappointing. Despite her best efforts, the daredevil totally missed the batons.

"Fail," Seth said as the others desperately put out the flaring batons.

**(Ospreys)**

"We shouldn't have voted Harold off last time,' Noah lamented.

So far, out of Danny, Cody, Kate and Bridgette's performances, none had made the cut. Danny's had been deemed too dangerous, Kate's fiction was too boring, Cody just could not sing and the others fretted when Bridgette said she was going to stand on her hands for twenty minutes again.

"What about you, Lindsay?"

Lindsay begins to sing.

"_My only love is Noel,_

_I want to hold him like a seeeea-shell!_

_His mind is like a deep well,_

_He turns my heart into gel!"_

"All right, Lindsay that was intriguing, but it's not making the cut," Noah said as some Ospreys removed their hands from their ears.

Lindsay sadly pouted as Chastity came up. The cheerleader of course did what she does best: cheerleading. As she flipped around athletically, Cody and Danny's eyes remained transfixed. After her performance, generous rounds of applause reverberated.

"Looks like we found our first successful act in six tries. Let's see what the rest have to offer."

Next was Jared, who came up with a hockey stick, delicately balancing the puck on the edge of the stick. Lifting the puck up gently and controlling it with the hockey stick alone, the sportsperson continued to do this from 10 minutes, occasionally changing his posture.

After the performance came clapping, but Cody, Danny and Lindsay had fallen asleep.

"Looks like your performance good, but not there yet," Noah responded as the trio woke up.

"Whoops. Sorry Jared,"

"It's all right," he said, as Noah looked on surprised.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Noah- **Now that's strange, but that beats quarreling by a mile.

**Jared- **I got too angry with Noah then, so I've decided to let go.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ezekiel was setting up his archery performance, after Seth offered no resistance to it.

"He'll be humiliating himself anyway," he said.

Firing a trio of arrows, the Jays watched in awe as all three nailed the target.

"Very good, you're our second act," Seth said, as several jaws dropped.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Izzy- **Did **he** just compliment Zeke's archery?

**Ezekiel- **This is so befuddling, eh! Why does Seth suddenly take a liking to what I do-o?

**Seth- **Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.

"So Seth, we have yet to see your talent, eh," Ezekiel commented.

"Don't worry, Homeschool, I will eclipse you. I will begin my performance now, so stay low,"

Everyone made space for the anaconda lover, who performed an impressive spinning flare. At the conclusion of the breakdancing move, even reluctant foes such as Ezekiel and Izzy gave light applause.

"Thus concludes the auditions, with Shawn, Ezekiel and myself making the final cut,"

With that, Seth left with Danielle, leaving Shawn to practice his martial arts.

**(Ospreys)**

It was down to Allison and Noah for the Ospreys. Noah recited "David Copperfield" by Charles Dickens in a great piece of storytelling that captivated everyone. One could even see Lindsay shedding a tear. This assured that he would be joining the performances.

Meanwhile, Allison, who had briefly gone missing during Noah's storytelling, made a grand entrance literally, careening on a skateboard as the Ospreys cheered.

"How was that?" Allison asked.

"Awesome!" The entire Osprey team replied.

"That's a wrap for now. Chastity, Allison and myself will partake in the contest later,"

* * *

"Hey, why did you bring us here. Shouldn't we join Shawn?" Danielle asked.

"Don't you worry, Shawn's performance is important, but we have a mission to carry out. I will infiltrate into the girl's side to get Heather's diary,"

"Heather has a diary?"

"Yes indeed, I saw her writing in it. Obviously she went to the back of the communal washrooms to do this, not wishing for Gwen and Ginger to get wind about this. Just take this as karma for what Heather herself did,"

"But Queen Bee Heather possessing a diary seems so surreal!"

"Watch and learn. Do keep a lookout, I saw Heather leaving just now, so she's somewhere around,"

Speak of the devil. As Seth was about to snag the diary from Heather's belongings, the queen bee herself arrived.

"Nice day, Heather. What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to enter the cabins!"

"You can't go in yet…"

Heather growled.

"You better have a good reason for this,"

"I defeated Seth in a card game that day. Now he has to my bidding, even though he is Mr. Tough Guy in front of everyone. Now he's… cleaning my cabinet,"

"Never expected you to inherit my shtick. Anyway, I've decided to come in later,"

With that Heather turned around and left to the relief of Danielle, who was beginning to trip over lines.

As if on cue, Seth then stepped out.

"Oh hi Heather, I heard you from outside," he said casually.

"Yes, my friend here had to brag about winning a card game,"

"You are not as tough as you look, though. I know your secret: you lost a card game to a girl,"

"Gee, thanks for the compliment. We have to get going, the contest is about to begin," Seth rebuked.

As they went separate ways, Seth thought, "Wait until I reveal her secret to the viewing world,"

"All right, campers, it's time to showcase your skills, or just flat out embarrass yourself," Chris paused, looking at Bridgette sinisterly, who frowned.

"Without further ado, let's welcome our first act by Ezekiel!"

Izzy cheered audibly as the homeschooler entered the fray with his trusty bow and arrow.

Contemplating before firing his first arrow, a hush suddenly came upon the arena. As the prairie boy released the arrow, hardly anyone (except Seth and co. for obvious reasons) shifted his or her gaze. The arrow hummed and slightly dipped, striking the bull's-eye to cheers. The second one took a slightly different trajectory, but still roosted itself in the bull's-eye.

Finally, Ezekiel collectedly released his third arrow. The arrow rose slightly, but it never dipped as Ezekiel expected. Instead, due to its high velocity, it hurtled towards Chris, nearly landing in the host's precious hair.

"Damn it! You almost hit my hair! Do you know how much a hair appointment costs?" Chris fumed, as the Chef-O-Meter lit up. It revealed that Ezekiel had gotten 6 out of 9 points.

"After a near destruction of my invaluable hair, no thanks to Ezekiel, the Jays get 6 points for their first performance,"

Ezekiel looked hurt at his minor mishap, which Seth and Shawn heartily laughed at.

"There, I told you he would screw up,"

* * *

Noah came onto the stage confident after Ezekiel's error. Narrating "Oliver Twist" this time round, Noah animatedly retold the story of the poor orphan. Lindsay listened with interest, even though the bookworm knew he did not know what he was talking about. As Noah coolly related the classic without skipping a beat, he seemed to act as a magnet, with lips quivering when he recounted the trials and tribulations of young Oliver. Once the performance concluded, he deservedly got generous applause.

"So, Grand Master Chef how did Know-It-All fare?"

When there was no response, Chris hollered "Chef!" in annoyance.

Chef then stirred from his slumber and duly gave Noah a 3 for his efforts.

"Noah earns the Ospreys 3 points for his 'exciting' performance!"

"What?"

"Guess Chef didn't like it, and I have to agree with him,"

"It's all in a day's work for scumbags like yourself,"

Noah then stomped offstage, naturally upset that he had gotten such a weak score.

"It's OK," Lindsay cooed, as Noah feigned anger before briefly dropping it for a smile.

* * *

The ball was now in the Jays' court, a position where they had been so familiar. Ginger was elated to see Shawn step up. The heart breaker looked at the birch block in front of him. It was definitely thicker than the block that he had decimated in his audition. With the same look of intensity he showed earlier, he stepped back, before charging at full speed and hitting the sidekick. The birch initially failed to budge, but upon closer inspection the kick had led to cracks in the wood and it capitulated, earning loud cheers from the Jays, Ginger in particular.

"That was amazing!" Ginger had got to her feet during the performance, but blushed when Gwen and Heather looked at her, cocking their eyebrows.

The Chef-O-Meter lit up to nearly the brim, awarding Shawn 8 out of a possible 9 points.

"The Jays now have a massive lead!"

* * *

"Next up for the Ospreys, we have Chastity,"

The mocha cheerleader started with the typical "Ospreys" cheer, before loping around the stage gracefully. As they were earlier, the pro-rookie duo of Cody and Danny were giving their subject of affection their fullest attention. Both just sat there in a blissful trance, admiring the exotic beauty of the cheerleader before them.

Just then, disaster struck. One of Chastity's shoelaces came off while doing a back flip. Shaking off the untied shoelace was a grave mistake. Tripping on the free shoelace after back flipping once more, the cheerleader slipped and fell on her rump. An ashamed Chastity wanted to continue, but Seth, Heather and then both Chris and Chef laughing at her were too much to bear. Utterly disgraced, she ran off the stage.

An upset Cody tried to give Seth and Heather a piece of his mind. However, Seth replied to his lambasting.

"I don't see Danny around here. Why is this so? It's because he's one step ahead of you,"

A worried Cody began to run away from the stage, heading in the direction where Chastity and possibly Danny went.

Indeed, Danny was already off to comfort the poor girl. He found her sitting at a porch on the Osprey side, crying her heart out. Hurriedly, the prankster went over.

"I must have looked like a goof on stage," Chastity said between sobs.

"No, you weren't,"

"Don't try to make me feel better, Danny. I screwed up, and in front of a live audience at that. My friends were watching me perform, and I'm going to become the laughing stock of the cheerleading squad,"

"I know being a prankster means that I don't really take things seriously, but I do take you seriously. I would never abandon you when you are down,"

Chastity leant on the fun lover's shoulder and continued to weep.

Behind a tree, a certain tech geek could only face palm.

"I really missed the boat this time," Cody sighed.

* * *

After a commercial break for the viewing audience, the Ospreys learnt that Chastity's performance had garnered 3 points, putting the Jays in a massive lead of 8 points. Seth just had to gain 2 points to win this challenge without Allison even performing.

Without the weight of expectation of him, Seth calmly stepped on stage… and pulled out a diary.

"Oh no," Gwen thought. Could this be the same diary that was used in TDI?

Heather began to panic. The diary was maroon, unmistakably hers.

"Originally, I was going to dance. But that wouldn't be as fun as revealing some secrets, would it? After all, gossip shows love to expose secrets, so I'm not the only one doing it. Now let's see what secrets our Queen Bee Heather harbors,"

Heather's heart was palpating as the strategist turned to her latest diary entry.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I, Heather Nakata, have never fallen in love. After all love is for losers like the weird Goth girl and Trent. However, he is like a magnet. I find myself being pulled closer and closer to him the more I try to get away. This relationship is impossible. What would his mom think of this? Yet he doesn't need to use bombastic language, like other jerks at White Pine do. He is strong, tall and the perfect partner. I would like to do nothing but move my hands around his ebony abs all day. That's right, diary. Heather Nakata is in love with Devon 'DJ' Joseph."_

**"Heather and DJ?" **Gwen said aloud.

"How could I have missed out on all the action? Devil girl and angel boy?" Izzy added.

That was the sentiment shared by most of the campers. The meanest female on the island had a crush on the nicest male. That was as surreal as it got.

An initially shell-shocked DJ had already followed the truly embarrassed Heather out of the audience.

The Asian girl was near Lake Wakanawa, her mind in a blur. Why didn't she suspect something fishy when Danielle and Seth engaged her in casual talk back then? She should have been more cautious.

Then the man that she had desired for came into view. But DJ was totally unprepared for the horror of this revelation. Would he be able to reciprocate?

"D-DJ?" She stuttered once more. Stupid me, she thought. The Jamaican that she liked was just beside her, and she was already feeling the trepidation.

"Heather, are you all right? It must have been a huge shock,"

The proud girl could not find any words to respond with. Instead, she tiptoed and her lips made contact with those of the tall Jamaican jock.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Heather replied. "It would make me feel better,"

The two then met lips once more. Heather passionately kissed, with DJ placing his strong hands on her shoulders and kissing back.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Chef-O-Meter did not even light up at all when Seth's score was announced. This signified that his questionable tactics had backfired. Seth had gotten squat for his performance, giving the Ospreys a glimmer of hope.

Rejuvenated, Allison jumped on her skateboard… breaking it.

"Crud! Now what are we going to do?" Noah exclaimed.

"Relax, Noel-kins, I've an idea," Lindsay slurred.

Noah had a bad feeling about this.

"And it seems like the final act for today is Lindsay!" The crowd responded with mostly cheers as Seth smirked.

"Really, they picked Lindsay?"

Classical music began to play as Lindsay grabbed the microphone.

"_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Sway me  
Sway me  
Sway me now!"

The Ospreys were awestruck. The Jays were shell-shocked. Soon everyone found themselves on their feet, save for Seth who was the perennial party pooper.

A bead of sweat began to form on the blonde beauty's forehead. Was that going to be enough?

The Chef-O-Meter lit up to 7 points, and then abruptly stopped. Everyone was holding their breath now as Chef feinted giving the Ospreys an extra point… before the lights reached the brim! The Ospreys, after trailing for most of the challenge, had surprisingly won as they all lifted Lindsay up in exuberance. On the other hand, it was crunch time for the Jays as Seth's smirk disappeared.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Gwen- **Only one person could possibly go home now.

**Ezekiel- **He's worse than a little cow.

**Ginger- **Do I need to say who it will be?

**Izzy- **He must have been crazier than me!

"Jays, it's a surprise to see you here, considering how you were dominating the challenge earlier. But anyway you blew it all and must now pay the price. One of you will not be joining the rest of your team after tonight. Now there are 9 marshmallows on this plate, and they go to…

Shawn,

Ginger,"

The two smiled at each other, only because Heather and Gwen were more concerned about elimination.

"Heather, Gwen, DJ,"

Heather put her arm around DJ, satisfied that both would be making it through the night.

"Ezekiel,

And Ted,"

"Seth, Izzy, this is the final marshmallow of the night. The one who does not get it must walk down the Dock of Shame,"

Izzy smiled at Seth, who seemed particularly nervous at losing the game at this juncture.

"And it goes to

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Seth.

Sorry Izzy, but you're out once more,"

"I don't believe this, eh," Ezekiel cried, tears forming in his eyes.

Izzy got up and walked over to Seth.

"(The following content may cause discomfort for young children. Therefore it was replaced with a Sonic the Hedgehog toy commercial.)"

The viewing screen then cuts to commercial.

"Get the limited edition McLean The Goof… I mean Hedgehog toy at the affordable price of $99 only! While stocks last!"

Back at the campfire, the prairie boy's tears were now flowing freely.

"Don't worry…" Izzy said, as a few tears percolated from her stunning jade eyes, even though she was putting up a strong front. "I'll be back…"

"How did this happen?" The gentle giant Ted was now hugging his wild mentor, still stunned at how it came to this.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Seth- **I know it has been done before, but Izzy, you made me do this. (He shows the viewers the voting box. Removing all the votes (Only Shawn had voted someone other than the straightedge kid off), he replaced them with "Izzy" votes.

Taking a disconsolate Ezekiel in her arms, Izzy gave him a kiss before her last action was to drop a smoke bomb and disappear from the island. Falling to his knees at the campfire, the poor boy would remain there until the fire ceased to be.

* * *

**It has been a long and eventful chapter indeed.**

"**No!" you might think. The drama of TDN, Izzy has left! It was never an easy decision to make, but absence makes the heart grow fonder. Will she be returning? You'll find out when the time arrives.**

**On to the next episode, another favorite challenge (not so for some campers) returns! With Harold and Izzy gone in quick succession, Ezekiel now couldn't be more vulnerable. How will he cope with the mockery from Seth, now that he's alone? How will relations between Cody and Danny go? Will Shawn and Ginger finally come out of the closet? All this and more on Total Drama Next!**


	10. Camp Wakanawa, Fear Factory

**In this chapter, the walk down memory lane continues with another classic challenge. Sit back and enjoy the latest edition of Total Drama Next!**

* * *

The episode begins with a shrill cry of **"SNAKE!"**

The remaining eighteen looked over to DJ jumping into the arms of Ted, but the brickhouse soon grinned sheepishly in embarrassment and got down, with Heather glaring at the tall country boy. The snake, not enamored with the sudden attention towards it, slinked away, but it got people talking.

"What are your fears, new campers?" Bridgette asked out of curiosity. "As you all know, I fear being in the forest alone,"

"I don't like fire at all. I saw an ant get incinerated and I have had nightmares of this since then," Jared added.

"I fear guns and knives, the pen is my sword," Kate chipped in.

"I'm afraid of ugly people. It makes me want to puke," Shawn said to the unhappiness of Ginger.

"But not you, of course," Shawn whispered into the onyx haired Goth's ear, bringing a smile back to the girl's face.

"I began to fear psycho killers when I saw the horror episode back on TDI. This is why Gwen is my idol,"

"Oh, the horror of that. I hope that there will be no blood this time round, I am afraid of it," Danny said.

"Try defusing a time bomb under pressure!" Cody replied.

"You didn't even succeed the last time you tried!"

"All right guys, stop fighting, this was supposed to be a friendly discussion. I'm afraid of being alone, like Bridgette," Chastity came in, defusing the fire.

"I'm ashamed to say it, but I really don't like walking down a toy aisle," the redheaded giant Ted replied.

"I'm really, really scared of walking through landmines on high heels!"

"Um Linds, didn't you say that back on TDI?" Noah questioned. "Anyway, I'm not going anywhere near a Canadian goose. They cause a ruckus and ailments for me,"

"I'm afraid of weevils, eh," Ezekiel added. "I don't like how they always climb on me and eat my plants,"

"I'm hoping that I'll survive this challenge. I am afraid of puppets, the dark and spiders," Allison replied nervously.

"Now that's rich!" Seth announced to everyone aloud, delighted that two of his biggest rivals revealed their fears. It was a grave mistake.

"So what about you, young brat?" Jared quizzed, instantly shutting the arrogant Seth up.

"I don't fear anything for I'm straightedge. Can't say the same for the rest of you, though,"

"Could you just shut your trap?" Heather snapped at the schemer, still upset over the diary incident in the last challenge.

"Fine, I fear the paparazzi, because they always intrude on one's privacy. My father's a lawyer, so damn reporters always want to get his picture,"

Everyone looked at Danielle now, who was the only one to have yet to reveal her fear.

"I'm a daredevil, so I'm really not afraid of anything, unlike Seth who was putting up an act,"

However, DJ to the delight of Heather began to pet Bunny after the poor critter was frightened earlier. Danielle cringed uneasily.

* * *

Later on at the mess hall, all three members of the Anaconda Alliance are being shown. However, while Seth and Shawn are chatting merrily, Danielle just glares at them coldly and walks past.

"What's up with her?" Shawn asks.

"All I know that she has some explaining to do," With that, Seth leaves his seat and pursues the female rebel.

"Get off my back!" Danielle shouts at being followed, walking as fast as she could to avoid the ravenhair.

"You can run very fast, but you can't hide from the fact that you actually attempted to vote me off,"

"Do you have evidence?"

"Thinking you could fool me, you wanted to see me go home by voting for me. Of course, I'm straightedge, so I'm smarter than all of you!"

"So what if I did?" Danielle retorted. "You have proven to be a useless coward who bullies Ezekiel to make yourself feel better. When your plan in the talent contest backfired, you cost Izzy to save your (bleep)! You think that I don't have feelings, and expect me to mimic your every move!"

"Don't mess around with me, (bleep)! If you want to quit the alliance, then so be it. You won't be missed,"

"Fine," the rebel girl cried, before Seth felt his cheek sting. Rubbing the slapped area in anger, Seth glared daggers at a leaving Danielle.

Meanwhile, Shawn was alone for a moment after Seth left, but not for long. He saw Ginger grinning at him sweetly, then walking over to him. She was able to do so because Heather herself was grinning at DJ and Gwen, upset as the lovesickness reminded her of Trent, went out for some fresh air.

"How are you, m' lady?"

Ginger giggled. Shawn lived up to his nickname, a ladies' man. She loved every second she spent with him. Wanting to take this friendship further, Ginger whispered into Shawn's ear like the Heartbreak Kid had done earlier.

"Wanna go do… something behind the bush over there?"

The siren failed to rouse Ezekiel from his sorrow at losing Izzy in the previous episode. He just stared blankly at the walls of the shabby abode stoically. He even missed the door opening.

"Ezekiel, Chris said it's challenge time," a feminine voice called.

Crickets chirped.

"EZEKIEL!"

The homeschooled boy jumped at the shout and saw Bridgette.

"Sorry, eh,"

"It's all right Ezekiel, but I don't think Izzy would want to see you back out of the challenge like this. Izzy won't be your only friend here,"

"Thank you, eh," Ezekiel hugged his former crush before exiting the room, rejuvenated with determination to win this for the flame-haired psycho.

* * *

"Campers, today you'll participate in a familiar challenge: Phobia Factor!" The sadistic host announced.

"I thought for us, that was done and dusted?" Gwen questioned angrily.

"Well, since you decided to reveal your fears today, we decided to do this. Keep in mind that cameras are all round Wakanawa. For those who were successful, tougher trials await you,"

Chris added, smirking, "We can also reveal your fear by your behavior," locking his eyes on Danielle, who showed a tad of panic.

**(Jays)**

Since the Jays had lost the last challenge, they were "rewarded" by facing their fears before the Ospreys did. Gwen, leading by example, went first. She was buried under sand once more, but this time in a casket, instilling greater fear into the Goth, not to mention that Trent was not even present this time.

As Gwen protested, Heather betrayed a smile at her rival's misery, only to be whisked off to a wrestling ring for a sumo match.

"The following contest is a sumo match. The only way to win is by throwing your opponent out of the ring. Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, Abe Kono!"

Heather's eyes widened as the 400-pound sumo trudged to the ring with thundering footsteps.

"And his opponent, from Windsor, Ontario, Canada, Heather!"

The maroon-wearing girl stepped out warily, but smiled when DJ clapped for her.

The queen bee and sumo circled each other before the bell rang, signaling the match was underway. The sumo quickly lifted his much smaller opponent up high, attempting to toss her out of the ring. Heather however, had other ideas and slipped out of the hold onto Abe's shoulders, grabbing his locks and yanking back furiously. A writhing Abe eventually got to the ropes and tossed Heather out to the apron. As he charged though, the sumo got tangled in the ropes. Heather pulled back desperately on the ropes, hoping to lift the colossus up and over.

"Will Abe Kono (Record 0-17) get his first win tonight, or will Heather prevail?" Chris said elatedly at the fight.

The sumo was halfway over the ropes, but refused to give in, trying to shove Heather off. As Heather soon got weary of pulling the powerhouse over the ropes, she seemed bereft of ideas. However, with a gleam in her eye, the popular girl then fished out a rice ball from her pocket, hurling it backwards. The poor sumo, having failed to even taste Chef's infamous slop, was unbelievably famished. Charging like a bull with rabies, he raced out of the ring and picked up the rice ball gratefully, saying "Arigato".

A scoreboard displayed "1-0" following the sumo's hasty exit, awarding a point to the queen bee.

**(Ospreys)**

The Ospreys began with Kate facing her fear of handheld weapons. Chris delightfully wielded a taser, striking an unfortunate intern with it. As the intern writhed around in pain, the cruel host held the same taser to the near the bookworm, who began to quiver.

"Your challenge is easy: Just stay still for 1 minute and you'll get a point."

Kate, at the behest of the sadist, stopped quivering and her tendons stiffened. Slowly but surely, 40 seconds passed before Chris decided to play around with the trigger. Kate attempted to curb her quivering, but someone tackling the host to the ground interrupted her.

"Take that, Kyle!"

The dumb blonde was proud of her work, but the host certainly wasn't.

"Since this moron decided to attack me before the minute was up, Kate has been disqualified and will not get the point,"

"Hey, I saw you pulling the trigger! You went too far!"

"This is showbiz for you, ditz. By the way, you're up next,"

The screen cut to the airhead in high heels.

"How do these things work again, Kyle?" She cried, almost falling over.

"Ho-ho, this is going to be exciting. We are going to witness our resident dumb blonde Lindsay cross landmines in high heels. Will her tiny brain get blown into pieces by the mines? You can only find this action on Total…Drama…"

"Next, yes, the rest of the campers don't know the name of the show," Noah shot back sarcastically.

"At least she doesn't," Chris pointed to the dumb blonde.

"I know its Total Drama Next, Kyle. I'm going to have a whale of a time doing this,"

Noah and the sardonic host just stood mouth agape at the sarcasm used, especially when it was coming from Lindsay.

Lindsay then stumbled through the landmine clumsily, having not adapted to the cumbersome footwear, but somehow managed to survive trampling on the dangerous devices. Thus, to Chris's annoyance, the Ospreys gained their first point.

**Confessional Cam**

**Kate- **Lindsay saving myself? Thought I would never see the day.

**Noah- **Lindsay using sarcasm? Thought I would never see the day.

**Chris- **How did Lindsay outsmart me? This should never ever see the day. Cameraman, you hear me?

(As you can see, said cameraman left the footage uncut. You couldn't blame him: Chris increased his workload while refusing a raise for him.)

* * *

**(Jays)**

The next Jay to take on a challenge was Shawn, who was shoved into a house and locked in. The sight that confronted him there left him stunned. At the far end was a butt-ugly man. He made Chef Hatchet look like Justin, with numerous missing teeth and those that remained an unhealthy yellow. Potholes were all over his face like craters, but they were certainly far from those one would see on the moon. His skin was rough and could pass as a toad's; in short, this man was so unsightly that he could give people nightmares.

"Shawn, you have to spend 3 hours with the Florist Gunk here to win your part of the challenge," Chris said unremorsefully.

Shawn cringed as Gunk displayed a caliginous smile. It was going to be a long day.

On the other hand, Ginger was assigned to the mess hall, hoping that Chris wouldn't have something up his sleeve. Unfortunately, he did. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see a true blue psycho killer. Screaming at the top of her voice, she raced out of said mess hall with the psycho killer in hot pursuit.

**(Ospreys)**

Like Shawn before her, Chastity had been locked in a room for 3 hours, but this time all alone. With the object of their affections beginning her challenge, Cody and Danny were whisked off to perform their tasks. Cody, like in the original, had to defuse a garbage bomb under pressure, while Danny had to get a penny out of a beaker of blood.

Danny's hand quivered as he reached in, shutting his eyes in fear of the rubicund substance. After feeling around for the coin, he grabbed it… and dropped it. It was back to square one for the prankster.

Meanwhile, while all this transpired, Jared had to watch several ants being razed to death for duration of 3 minutes to complete his challenge (Chris's idea, obviously), without looking away or shutting his eyes. The hockey player cringed as one by one, the ants were razed into crisps by the flames. Agonizingly, the jock's mind told him to turn away, but he still persevered and finally heard the shrill cry of the whistle. At that moment, Jared felt happier than he ever did after winning a hockey game. Dabbing his face with water to purge himself of the gory scenes in his mind, Jared swore never to step near burning ants ever again.

* * *

**(Jays)**

DJ nervously tried to pet a California King Snake, much larger than the one he had to hold on his first challenge. Even though the Jamaican did his best, he eventually gave in and ran off screaming.

Ezekiel, meanwhile, had to lie in a large pool of weevils for 3 minutes to complete his challenge. Like DJ, he didn't like the weevils one bit, but the courageous prairie boy persevered and finally got the weevils off his back.

"Well done, Ezekiel, you lasted 3 minutes and 22 seconds,"

"OK… Wait! I was in the pool for 22 seconds more! Why didn't you tell me that, eh?"

"Too bad, I like to do that, it creates drama,"

"I bet this'll be great drama, then," Ted bellowed behind the cocky narcissist. The homeschooled boy and his great friend shoved an unsuspecting Chris into the weevil pool, leaving him flailing around as he finally realized why Ezekiel feared these creatures so much.

Seth also began to confront his fear under the watchful eye of several reporters, who were chasing after him with their cameras. He was tasked to lose them to emerge victorious. They went through the dense undergrowth and wet mud to pursue the straightedge kid, but finally were foiled when the antagonist came to Lake Wakanawa. Instinctively jumping in, the tide was now in the anaconda lover's favor.

"So reporters, wanna jump in? Be my guest, but risk losing your precious camera equipment,"

Disappointed, the paparazzi realized he was spot-on. They had no other alternative but to retreat while Seth stuck his tongue out at them.

On the other hand, Shawn ran out of the room he had been enclosed in for the past 3 hours, his eyes widened in fear as he slammed the door in Gunk's face. Gwen had also long conquered her challenge.

Back at the boathouse, Ginger was battling with the psycho killer. She had been backed against the wall out of trepidation. For some unknown reason, the building housed a paintbrush, which the gothic rookie found in handy. As the psycho killer collectedly advanced, Ginger suddenly began stabbing the paintbrush in the psycho killer's exposed eye, temporarily blinding him. The psycho killer tried to counter, but the paintbrush proved too much for him.

"Ow! This makes my prison look like a 5-star hotel in comparison! I give in!"

As Ginger heaved a sigh of relief the signboard now signaled that with 5 out of 6 successes, the Jays were close to victory, something they were extremely familiar with.

**(Ospreys)**

However, the Ospreys were not intending to give in. Danny and Chastity both finished successfully, giving the Jays a good run in the home stretch. However, the same cannot be said for Cody.

"Oh man, this sucks!" A trash-laden Cody stumbled through the forest, costing Bridgette her point again (she was to spend the time in the forest alone).

As our Codemiester continued to walk in any way but straight, he startled poor Ted, who was right in the middle of a toy aisle, proceeding slowly. Running in fear, it was needless to say that Ted failed as well.

The Ospreys' tough luck continued when Allison failed to confront one of her many fears, Chef in a spider costume similar to the one he used to frighten LeShawna.

"All right, it's down to Danielle and Noah, the remaining camper on each side to have not faced their fear. Since Noah actually revealed his fear and his team is in need of points, he would…"

"Wait a minute," Cody said, fishing out a calculator from his pocket. "According to my calculations, the Jays will still win even if Danielle fails with 6 points, while we can muster a maximum of 5,"

"Rules are meant to be broken, which is why Noah gets triple points for completing his challenge. Originally he was to spend 2 minutes in a flock of Canadian Geese, but now he will spend 6 minutes,"

"That's great," Noah shot back with his signature sarcasm.

Noah got into the pen with all the Canadian Geese. His muscles went taut in fear as the timer began to do its job. The know-it-all's teeth chattered at the mere sight of these creatures.

"C'mon, book boy, trying to chicken out like Tyler did last time?" Seth was confident that Noah wouldn't make it.

"Or are you g-a-y?" Shawn added.

"I'm perfectly straight, thank you, I like Lin- Argh!" Noah cried as one of the avian began pecking at his maroon shirt. One became more as the birds eyed the foreign being in their pen curiously.

"Get off me!" Noah said pleadingly.

"They like you, Nick! Aww, they're so cute! I wish I had one as a pet," Lindsay cooed.

"Oh great, I'm screwed," Noah thought. Closing his eyes, he attempted to ignore the gaggle of geese around him and the cacophony they created.

Soon, however, it became unbearable. As Noah heaved in to yell, "Stop", the whistle blew.

"What? 6 minutes have elapsed just like that?"

"Yes, you have completed the challenge, but I can put you in that pen for another 6 minutes if you want,"

"You wouldn't want to get pecked by the geese, would you?" Ted replied, remembering what he and Ezekiel had done earlier.

Balling his fists in anger briefly over the "weevil swim" earlier, Chris announced that the Ospreys now were ahead with 7 points.

"Danielle, if you conquer your fear, you will get double points, which automatically wins this for your team. Your challenge is… to pet a hare for 1 minute!"

"No! No! This can't be, I revealed nothing!"

"Remember that I said that we can reveal your fear by behavior?" Chris smirked.

Danielle quivered as Chef held the docile rabbit near her. Gulping, she put her hand on the soft fur of her least favorite creature… but soon retracted her hand.

"I can't do it! I'm not getting my hands on the bunny!"

"1 second," the host chuckled. "That has to be a new record. In any case, the Ospreys have won again, which means Campfire Ceremony time for the Jays!"

The Ospreys cheered, while a collective groan came from the Jays.

**Confessional Cam**

**Danielle- **I can't believe I failed! Even though I may have a dartboard on my head, I'm still voting for DJ. His friendliness towards rabbits scares me.

**DJ- **I wish I grew some guts so that Heather would feel better around me. Anyway, I'm voting of Danielle. Bunnies are cute!

**Seth- **The freak slapped me and cost us the challenge. Do I need to provide the name?

* * *

"Jays, you have pathetically lost once more after leading for the better part of the challenge. As a result, one more camper will leave tonight, walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers and leave this island…"

"Never to come back ever!" Gwen quickly butted in.

"I have 8 marshmallows on my plate. The first 6 will of course go to those that were successful in their challenges and thus ineligible for elimination. Thus, Heather, Seth, Ezekiel, Gwen, Ginger and Shawn automatically get a marshmallow each,

Now it's down to Ted, Danielle and DJ, who all failed to conquer their fears. Given that the challenges they faced did not kill any interns (only wounding them), anyone could go home. Anyways, the next marshmallow goes to

… Ted!"

The prairie giant was relieved to learn that he hadn't lost, but the heat was now on DJ and Danielle. The daredevil looked nervous for once, as was DJ. Heather froze at her boyfriend being in the bottom 2, not uttering a word.

"DJ, Danielle, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. It goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ,"

A smile crept onto Heather's face as DJ's name was announced. The Jamaican smiled back, but quarreling soon interrupted the moment.

"This is ridiculous! I won't go down like this! Not before I have revenge on this pr-" Danielle fumed, pointing at Seth.

"You do realize that he completed his challenge, while you didn't, don't you?" Gwen rebutted.

"It is still unfair, I never revealed my fear!" The rebel rookie screamed as Chef hauled her onto the Boat of Losers, ending her journey on Camp Wakanawa.

"Those fools Seth and Shawn made me lose," Danielle spat, but turned around to see several rabbits, enough to complete a warren. Her screams pierced the night as Camp Wakanawa faded from view.

**Screaming Jays- **Gwen, Heather, Ezekiel, Seth, Shawn, Ginger, Ted, DJ

**Killer Ospreys- **Jared, Noah, Lindsay, Bridgette, Kate, Cody, Chastity, Danny, Allison

**Eliminated- **_Katie, Ken, Duncan, Keely, Harold, Izzy, Danielle_

_

* * *

_

**That's a wrap for this episode. Sorry to angelcandy55 for eliminating Danielle.**

**Now…**

**Things are not looking good for the Jays. For the first time in this competition, they are one man down. To make matters worse, tension continues to build as Seth aims to lead the faltering team, while the fire for an old feud is re-ignited. **

**Can Danny and Cody keep their pro-rookie rivalry in check? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Next!**


	11. TMI: Total Mario Island

Finally, after an immense hiatus, JoMo's back in town again! Apologies for the long break between updates. Schoolwork has been a massive factor, with projects taking up a phenomenal amount of time. The next will be up much quicker. Anyway, please enjoy!

Seth and Shawn are seen shoving past Ezekiel to start the day.

"Get out of my way, loser," Seth says rudely.

"I was here first, eh!" Ezekiel was understandably mad.

Just then, both boys almost jumped out of their skin due a booming voice.

"Can't you stop bullying people for a moment?" Ted growled angrily. The farm giant had not gotten mad throughout his stay, but this time was the final straw. "You already got rid of Izzy, so stop bothering Ezekiel. It's immature, in case your puny brains did not get it!"

Ted's bellow caused everyone to freeze for a moment. They had been truly stunned by this outburst. Cody's show of coolness in front of Chastity became a show of shock, but Danny couldn't have cared more. The thundering tone got Noah to look up from his book, not that he cared though, because Lindsay's "melons" hovered over the top of his head.

"So, we just like to get into your face. Whatcha goin' to do?" Seth threatened.

It was a terrible decision. Ted grabbed Seth's throat and pulled him close, before the others broke it up.

As Seth fearfully retreated, Ted comforted Ezekiel, while the others looked on in shock. Shawn looked towards Ginger, but her upset face offered no comfort.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Seth- **Ted's the sacrificial lamb if we lose again today.

**Ted- **I don't really talk much due to my height, so it must have shocked everyone. I'm glad to let Seth know that he won't be having it easy.

**Ezekiel- **I shoo'd learn how to sit down for myself moor. Was that right?

* * *

The dreaded air horn soon blew, signaling the start of another challenge.

When the campers got to the meeting grounds however, there was not a soul in sight. It was not until 10 minutes later when Chris and Chef made their "grand" entrances. Chris was adorned in a red plumber's suit, portraying the protagonist of the Super Mario Brothers series, while Chef came out in a Princess Peach dress to complement the host's attire.

"Today we're going to do a video game challenge! The 17 of you will participate in a bevy of video games until one team is left standing!"

"Oh, how exciting," Noah commented, silently confident that he was going to dominate his competition, as was Kate.

"This isn't such a bad idea after all…" Allison said, but was quickly interrupted by Seth.

"Oh great, now we all have to watch those nerds battle amongst each other for the title of the biggest dork. And how's Harold doing back at Playa Des Losers? Tearing out strands of his ugly hair, saying 'No, I can't show them my mad skills at Mario…"

Instead of being upset, Allison smiled as she saw a large shadow creep over the antagonist. Seth turned around to see Ted.

"You never learn, do you?"

Seth flinched and cringed to hide his fear.

"All right, your first challenge is based on Mario Kart Double Dash. For people like Bridgette who haven't played the game…"

"What makes you think that I haven't played Mario Kart?" Bridgette interrupted Chris, but had more than enough reason to do so.

"I'm sorry that you had to react this way, but I meant it. Haha! Cut it out already, you're wasting the greatest plumber and TV show host Chris McLean's time,"

"Or the poorest portrayal of an Italian plumber ever," Bridgette responded.

McLean's jaw dropped. He didn't expect himself to be outclassed by Bridgette, of all people.

"As I was saying, for losers who haven't played the game, you will form 8 teams of 2, with each team getting a kart. From each pair, one contestant will drive while the other will shoot projectiles from the vehicle. You will take 3 laps round this circuit. The top 4 pairs will advance, while it's farewell for the bottom 4."

"Wait, isn't eight times two sixteen? There are 17 of us here," Jared questioned.

"Good question, because your mentor is out of this challenge… for good!"

Bridgette felt guilty over the outburst, but still glared at the satisfied McLean.

"Anyway, the pairings are as follows…"

"For the Screaming Jays, we have…

Ted & Ginger,

DJ & Ezekiel,

Gwen & Shawn

And finally,

Heather & Seth!"

The pairs of Ted & Ginger and DJ & Ezekiel were happy with the arrangement, but it was no happy trails for the others.

Heather smirked as Seth despaired, while it was awkward between Gwen and Shawn.

"For the Killer Ospreys,

Noah and Lindsay,

Cody and Chastity,

Danny and Allison,

And Kate and Jared!"

The Ospreys were of course more pleased with the team arrangements. Naturally, Cody was over the moon, while Danny was despondent.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Kate- **Now I don't speak much, but I'm absolutely stoked they're doing a video game challenge!

**Noah- **Woo. Good one, McLean. It's a video game challenge. Really?

**Heather- **Wow, I have to participate in a video game challenge with all these dorks. However, it's another story being paired up with that goof. Revenge's a dish served cold, Seth.

**Ezekiel- **Pardon me fur asking, butwoot's Mario Kart, eh?

* * *

After getting into the karts and deciding their roles, they were good to go.

"3…2…1… Go!"

The karts chugged along at a deplorable pace, before speeding off when the competitors stepped on the ignition. Well, most did, but Danny and Allison bombed big time at the starting line, after hitting the ignition a bit early.

"Come on, Danny," Allison said. "I know you're bummed that the girl of your dreams is not teaming with you, but you've to get your head in the game."

"I just find it unfair. Why must Cody approach Chastity when he already knows I like her?"

"Guess it's the hormones. Keep your head up… and look out for the oil slick!"

Danny quickly swerved. He picked up speed as his kart slid past the oil slick, completing a power slide. Nevertheless, the driver of the kart knew he had a long way to go. He and Allison were still dead last.

**(Cody and Chastity)**

Meanwhile, the best buddies were firmly in contention for first place, rivaled by only Noah and Lindsay.

"Are you all right with the driving, Chastity?"

"That's very sweet of you, Cody, but I can handle this well"

"My pleasure,"

"Um… how's life at home?" Cody, face flushed was awkwardly trying to begin a conversation with the goddess in front of him.

"I'm fine, I…"

Suddenly, the kart jerked from a red shell, stunning the duo. As expected, Noah and Lindsay got ahead of them, but neither the bookworm nor the blonde attacked them.

Given the personalities in the next kart, the attack was hardly surprising. Seth and Heather too passed them, with Heather daring them to bring it on.

Their glee was short lived as Cody hurled a red shell at the antagonizing cart, retaking second place from them.

"Item boxes: right when you need them,"

**(Seth and Heather)**

Antagonists, both former and current, argued as their kart flipped, karma for what the pair did to Cody and Chastity seconds ago.

"Could you have better driving skills?" Heather hollered.

"It was you that put me in this dumb position in the first place! Anyway, my driving single-handedly carried this mediocre kart from sixth to second!"

"Single-handedly? You benefited from the Triple Mushroom boost that I utilized!"

"Cut it out! All right, we both put in effort!"

"The last time you put in significant effort was when you stole my diary,"

Under such a cacophony, it was a miracle that the kart managed to maintain fourth position, now behind Gwen and Shawn as well.

**(Gwen and Shawn)**

"Man, those two could make an occupation out of quarreling," Shawn said.

"What did you expect? Heather is a spoilt brat. And don't think you can divert the question. You know what I'm talking about,"

"What?"

"Unfortunately you couldn't smell my cooking from barely inches away. I was talking about Ginger. Tell me something that I don't know,"

"Nothing, really. We're just friends. Just friends, nothing more than that…"

**(Flashback… Two days ago)**

It was before the start of the Phobia Factor challenge. As all loyal viewers of Total Drama Next knew by now, Danielle had slapped Seth and quit his alliance. This opened up an opportunity for Shawn to be alone. Thus he went out with Ginger for a stroll. Or it seemed like one.

"Oh my goth glucose, I love you so much," Shawn cooed, gently stroking the goth understudy's hair.

"You're such a smooth talker, but that's why I adore you, my sexy spice." His companion returned the gesture.

Before you knew it, their tongues were entangled in furious passion. That's right, they were making out.

After ten minutes, they broke apart.

"That was nice," Ginger quipped, "But we would be so dead if others knew,"

"No worries, all I need is you,"

"Cheesy comment, but I'll take it,"

After that, the lovebirds walked hand in hand to the challenge location.

"That'd better be the case," Gwen warned. Shawn just drove on, slightly gulping at the thought of the rendezvous being public knowledge.

**(Ezekiel and DJ)**

"Woo-hoo, so this is how Mario Kart is like!" Ezekiel cheered as he hit Seth and Heather's kart, condemning the antagonists to fifth.

"Calm down, little buddy, we've not finished yet. And you just attacked my girlfriend's kart," DJ replied.

"Sorry about that,"

"Never had a chance to play video games?"

"Afraid not, my parents believed modern technology would scupper my development, so they barred video games,"

"I'm not an expert either, my mother had to single handedly raise the family and had no money left for video games. That's why I want to win this for her,"

"Heather's so lucky to have a boyfriend like you. By the way, what do you see in Heather?"

"I believe Heather is a nice girl deep down. Color me shocked when I learnt she was crushing on me, but I came to accept it when I saw that she was like any other human, vulnerable and wanting to be loved,"

"That's cool, I hope this couple lasts for a long time,"

"Thanks buddy, you've grown in leaps and bounds since TDI!"

**(Noah and Lindsay)**

"I like this, even though I favor throwing projectiles," Noah quipped. "But I never expected you to be such a good shot,"

The couple were in first, a position they rarely relinquished, only on occasion to Cody and Chastity.

"This may be out of right field, but I do play video games. Daddy has the resources for them,"

Noah promptly realized her mistake, but didn't bother to correct it now that he respected her.

"So what type of games do you play?"

"Rhetorical question," Noah thought.

"Modern Warfare 2,"

"What?" Noah's eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets. This caused him to err and skid through an oil slick.

"Whoops, sorry Noah,"

"It's all right," Noah said, smiling. It was something that he did more often than in TDI.

(Overview)

The circuit was still rife with drama, as all the karts were into the home stretch. Noah and Lindsay's happiness was short lived, for they were hit with a devastating blue shell, pushing them back down to third.

Cody and Chastity were now leading, but second place was taken by surprisingly enough, Danny and Allison. They had fought their way from the tail end with a combination of a Golden Mushroom boost and luck. This meant three Osprey karts were in front, with Gwen and Shawn the best Jay performers in fourth.

"Get off our backs, please," Cody said. "We all will advance for finishing first and second respectively,"

"It won't be fair competition then," the prankster replied as he kept a close tab on the leading kart.

"Danny may be right on this issue. We're here to do our best," Chastity said.

"Oh well,"

"Bug off, Danny!" The usually collected Cody began to feel the heat. He tried to derail the redhead's momentum by using a bevy of banana peels, but Danny suavely dodged them.

As the two karts continued exchanging projectiles, disaster struck.

From Ted and Ginger's kart, a blue shell appeared and homed in on the leaders.

"BOOM!" The two karts were launched up by the impact as Noah and Lindsay regained first place.

There would be worse to come. As both drivers blamed one another for the loss, they became easy targets for red shells and whatnot. This was enough to drop them to sixth and seventh with precious few feet to go. Even as they gained some valuable Mushroom boosts, it was going to be an uphill task.

An upset Cody attempted to channel his frustration into strength as he worked the ignition. Well, that was until it gave way and split into two.

"Curse Chris and his lousy karts," Cody lamented as he and Chastity failed to complete. "And Danny too,"

Nevertheless, Danny and Allison were still hopeful of a positive finish, being locked with Seth and Heather in a fourth-place battle.

Danny used all his might to keep within touching distance of Heather, before attempting a huge power slide right at the end.

Just then, a siren sounded.

"That's the end of round one! Here are the standings.

In first, we have Noah and Lindsay!

In second, we have surprisingly Ezekiel and DJ.

In third, we have Gwen and Shawn.

And for the fourth and final spot…

**Seth and Heather**!"

Danny got out of his kart despondently.

"It's all right, everyone loses sometimes," Allison reassured.

Danny just shook his head.

**(Ospreys)**

"What happened, guys, you were leading out there!" Bridgette questioned worryingly.

"Says the person who got eliminated before the start," Cody fired back.

"Hey watch it!" Jared warned.

"Anyway, my experience didn't turn out too well. I thought Kate was a great partner, but all she did was ramble about how she holds all the time trial records in Sonic The Hedgehog,"

"Hey, you missed most of the valuable item boxes," Kate answered.

All was not well among the Osprey camp, even though the team members were much kinder than Heather and Seth in the Jays team.

The host then led the 8 remaining combatants into a room.

"Congratulations for making it here. This is because you will be playing… Mario Party!"

"Hooray, it's Mario Party! I wonder how many brain cells I'm going to lose today,"

"I will ensure that you lose this mouth of yours when we fail," Heather chided sternly.

"All right, I'll shut up,"

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Seth- **I'm being humble to Heather, or I'll get kicked off otherwise. Next time, it'll be a different story though.

* * *

"Back to the game, you 8 will be playing minigames from the 8-player Mario Party 7. Eventually, one by one all of you will be eliminated until one; one contestant remains or two, both Noah and Lindsay are eliminated. In addition, since this is a virtual reality machine, all of you will be actually participating in the game,"

"Thanks for the information," Noah said, knowing that his chances had virtually gone up in smoke.

"You're welcome. The first game will be Track and Yield, a game involving surviving on a massive treadmill by leaping over hurdles. On your mark, get set, go!"

The treadmill and the hurdles did not intimidate at first, but soon they found out why this game was harder than it looked.

"Ah, my beautiful looks!" Lindsay screamed as she used her finger to touch a gleaming hurdle. It was too late when she found out it was electric.

"No sweat," Seth mocked Lindsay as he just posed on the treadmill. It was a bad strategy though; when the next electric hurdle came around he lacked preparation and was promptly shocked. The increasing velocity of the treadmill meant that the anaconda lover was the first to go.

As a flap at the side regurgitated Seth, the rest continued, ignoring the sulking kid. However, Seth then drew attention to himself by copying Noah's running pose. This proved to be annoying enough for the egghead to be electrocuted, and eventually lose.

"Noah!" Lindsay cried.

"Don't worry about me, focus on the game!

Finally, the last stretch of extremely fast-moving hurdles took both Gwen and Heather. The two rivals were jostling for position so much that both of them were simultaneously eliminated.

"You!" The feeling of disrespect was mutual.

Finally, a vociferous beep signaled the end of the game. For those remaining, namely Shawn, DJ, Ezekiel and Lindsay, it felt like an eternity.

"I warned you it was not that straightforward. Now for a more straightforward game, let's play Shock Absorbers. Punch the flashing buttons to stop current flow from these buttons. However, when all 3 flash, duck for cover. Do you understand, Lindsay?"

Chris expected her to return with a foolish remark, but instead she said, "Yes I understand, Chip, but I think you don't,"

The others laughed and an embarrassed Chris could not wait to start the challenge.

The challenge started and the competitors could feel the cackling of the electric current just beside and above themselves. Nevertheless, like the previous challenge, the going was easy, but it got progressively tougher.

"Momma!" DJ screamed as he got electrocuted 20 seconds into the game. This was considered a massive achievement already, but the remaining three were still going. There were some close calls with Lindsay, but she was miraculously able to survive the tough challenge, as was Ezekiel and Shawn.

"The lack of eliminations was surprising. Anyway, the next challenge you will be participating is Grin and Bar It. It is your typical jump rope challenge. Ready, get set, go!"

The panting teenagers strained as they avoided the rope. Even the early going now proved tough for the exhausted trio. This was no dainty game at the playground.

"I will win this for my team!"

"I won't be forgotten, eh!"

"Shut up and concentrate on the challenge!"

As the rope went faster and faster, weary legs could not endure the torment any longer. The next swivel resulted in all three contestants being taken out.

The beep then signaled the conclusion of hopefully, what was the last round.

"No need to fret, I knew something like that would happen, so we have our slow-motion camera to help decide the winner,"

The footage slowly played, and soon the winner was evident.

"The winners of today's challenge are

…

…

…

The Screaming Jays!"

The Jays, including a reluctant Seth, cheered as Noah helped a disappointed Lindsay up.

"It's all right, you did your best,"

Lindsay looked over and saw the rest of the Ospreys put on earplugs.

"Why are they doing that, Noah?"

"You'll see!"

Just then, Kate came back from the washroom.

"Oh, we lost? That's sad, because I once broke 6 Mario Party 7 minigame records in a day. I hold the female record for Rainbow Road on Mario Kart Nintendo 64 too. In addition, I also wrote a novel about getting to Level 12 of Dragon Assassin…"

"All right, TMI," Allison said, visibly annoyed. "We lost the first round by a hair's breadth, but I don't ramble about failing like you did all this time,"

"Excuse me, miss, but I do have an opinion on how I was eliminated," Cody said.

"Enough with the quarreling already!" Chastity said, but it was to no avail.

"ENOUGH OF THE QUARRELING ALREADY!" Bridgette shouted in annoyance.

Crickets chirped as everyone set their eyes on her.

"Whoops, I'm sorry,"

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Noah- **There's a plethora of people I could vote off today, but I choose Danny. The feud with Cody has reached its breaking point, and I don't intend for my friend to go so soon.

**Kate- **I'm so disheartened that I was one of the first few booted from this challenge. Nevertheless, I think one person who really should have done better was Bridgette. Arguing with Chris doesn't get you anywhere. Sorry surfer girl.

But anyways, I'm sure Mr. Cameraman would like to know more about my gaming forays.

**(After 10 minutes…)**

**Jared- **Come on, I need to make a confessional.

**Kate- **Whoops, looked like I went on for too long.

**Jared**- For me, it was crystal clear that I was going to vote Kate from the start. Why? Her earlier confessional just proves my point.

* * *

"Ospreys, you know the drill by now. One of you will not be joining the rest of your team after tonight. There are 8 marshmallows on this plate, and these people will survive this elimination…

Noah and Lindsay, naturally for doing the best in the challenge,"

Lindsay and Noah simply smiled as they got their treats, having expected this from the get-go.

"Marshmallows also go to…

Allison,

Jared,

Chastity, and I'm afraid you still have to settle things between Cody and Danny, because they're here to stay."

The boys continued to glare daggers at each other, even after earning their treats.

"Kate, Bridgette, it has come down to you two. Both have ample reason to leave tonight. Surfer girl here insulted yours truly before the challenge even began, causing her elimination from the challenge. Kate went on to spout a slew of needless information following her early dismissal. Both of you deserve to go, but this one goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Kate,"

"What?" Jared questioned as Kate pumped her fist.

Bridgette just got ready to pack her belongings, but Chris opened his mouth once more.

"Just kidding. Bridgette's the one that is staying tonight,"

"I'm sorry, Ospreys for ranting on after my loss in the challenge. People react differently to failure, and I guessed I took it badly,"

"Bye Kate," most Ospreys said.

"I guessed I overreacted too, sorry about that," Jared said. "Say hello to Keely for me,"

"I will,"

Just like that, notepad with her, the writer of TDN walked down the Dock of Shame and into the Boat Of Losers.

* * *

**Screaming Jays- **Gwen, Heather, Ezekiel, Seth, Shawn, Ginger, Ted, DJ

**Killer Ospreys- **Jared, Noah, Lindsay, Bridgette, Cody, Chastity, Danny, Allison

**Eliminated- **_Katie, Ken, Duncan, Keely, Harold, Izzy, Danielle, Kate_

**Sorry to totaldramaemma for eliminating Kate. She was not going to figure in the plot much.**

**Note: I don't own any of the video games utilized in this chapter. They are property of Nintendo.**

**Once again, I would like to extend my sincerest apologies for being this late in updating. Stay tuned for the next episode of Total…Drama…Next!**


	12. Wakanawa Wrestling Entertainment

**Hi guys, its JoMo again. Thanks to everyone for bringing the number of reviews for TDN across the 100 mark. As promised, the chapter would be up earlier than usual. In addition, this one's an old favorite… the title would have given it away, though. Without further ado, the next edition of Total Drama Next!**

**

* * *

**

The theme song first cuts to various sceneries on the island.

**(Theme song plays)**

"Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine"

The scenes on the island then go into slow motion, as **Noah**, complemented by sunglasses, steps out of a boat with **Lindsay**.

"You guys are on my mind"

**Allison** is shown performing a fighting stance ala her mentor Harold.

"You asked me what I wanted to be"

**Shawn**, looking like his idol Shawn Michaels, laughs at this, but **Ted**, inspired by the Ultimate Warrior, glares at him and Shawn jumps in fear.

"And now I think the answer is plain to see"

Shawn backpedals into **Ginger** with gothic wrestling gear and smiles at her. Ginger cannot resist a smile.

"I wanna be famous"_  
_

Just then, a rustling is heard in the bush nearby. **Gwen**, who has a funerary hat like the Undertaker, brawls with **Heather**, who looks like a female Chris Jericho.

"I want to live close to the sun"

Heather slaps Gwen's hat off, which hurtles into a camo-pants wearing **Cody** on them, knocking him down.

"Well, pack your bags cause I've already won."

He is helped up by **Chastity**, who is wearing a cheerleader's outfit with a WWE logo on it.

"Everything to prove nothing in my way"

**Danny**, wearing white armbands and wrestling attire, looks on disapprovingly.

"I'll get there one day"

Heather, now wearing a suit, claps as **DJ**, in Jamaican wrestling gear, hits a double leg drop on an intern.

"Cause I wanna be famous"

**Bridgette **and **Jared** are shown performing double dropkicks on another intern.

"Nanana nanana nana nana"

**Ezekiel **in rap bling and jeans is shown in a ring, taking on **Seth** with a Straightedge hoodie. Seth goes for a cheap attack, but Ezekiel kicks him in the gut and hits an Axe Kick. As the homeschooled celebrates, Izzy swings in on a vine and glomps him.

"I wanna be, I wanna be; I wanna be famous"  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous"

The couple kisses while fireworks erupt on all four corners. The camera then zooms out to show the other 15 remaining contestants of Total Drama Next. Whistling then ends the theme song…

The cockerel then crowed loudly, ending Ezekiel's sweet dream.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Ezekiel- **Now that was strange, eh. I must have read too much comics.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in the Osprey Cabin)**

"Who tore my comic book?" Cody fumed as he saw the remains of his _Spiderman _comic on the porch.

"Wait, that's a rhetorical question. Only one person could have done it, and that's… you!" the tech geek proclaimed, pointing to Danny.

"W-what? I didn't touch your book!" the prankster defended.

"Then what's this?"

Inscribed in the comic book was "D x C" with a heart surrounding it.

"I wouldn't have done it so blatantly,"

"Who would believe you?"

"I would," Chastity interjected. "Stop running down poor Danny, I believe someone else did it," "But who?"

This question would remain unsolved, even as the challenge started.

* * *

The contestants were first brought to a room that belonged to a game show. "Today's challenge will be a pro wrestling challenge! Each team will be participating in a wide variety of matches. It will involve blood, sweat and tears before our winners will be crowned! Today's winners will get… nothing! This is because I feel like it, but the losers will vote someone off nonetheless,"

"Hooray," Noah cheered. Sports were never, and would never be his forte. "This means that we will toil for your pure enjoyment."

Chris just ignored him and continued, "To answer the action hating bookworm, the first half of the challenge is a trivia contest, which covers various questions related to pro wrestling. Each contestant will face off with one member of the opposing team, before passing over to the next individual. This means that no one can answer twice.

The first person to press the buzzer gets to answer, but if he or she gets it wrong, his or her opponent gets the opportunity. Their chance will return should the opponent get it wrong too.

There are 9 questions, as requested by some fool," Chris points to **Trent**, which causes Gwen's eyes to gleam up.

"Trent!"

"Whatever, love sick weird Goth girl," Heather quipped. Gwen frowned.

"Back to the game, each correct question garners a point. In addition, Trent here will be playing some random songs on his guitar to distract you. So, are you ready to rumble?"

Crickets chirped.

"No!" Seth replied.

"You're funny," Chris said sarcastically.

* * *

After a discussion of which contestants to go first, it was decided that Seth would go first for the Jays and Danny for the Ospreys.

"Here's the first question: who performed WWE wrestler Triple H's theme song?"

The buzzer went off as Seth tapped on it off the bat.

"Trent Is A Moron," he answered.

Trent was pissed off at Seth, but Gwen had taken care of the latter by kicking him in between his legs. The straightedge advocate slumped to the ground, groaning.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark. It's still incorrect," Chris said, laughing, "Danny, your turn,"

"Motorhead," the prankster answered calmly.

"That's right, and the Ospreys take the lead!"

Gwen then volunteered to face Jared in the next answer-off.

"Next question, which WWE superstar was responsible for the most number of eliminations in a single Royal Rumble match?"

Gwen knew the answer, but Jared had beaten her to the punch.

"Kane," he answered, extending the Osprey lead to 2-up.

Gwen sighed as she passed on to Ginger, who faced Lindsay.

"Are you sure you know the answers?" Noah was still doubtful, even though his girl had become somewhat smarter.

"Who was the female manager for popular WWE tag team The Hardy Boyz?"

"Oh, I know! It's Paula!" Lindsay gleefully answered as Noah facepalmed.

Chris was guffawing. "It's… wrong!"

"Why not," Lindsay asked. "My sis worked as a female manager for swimwear store Hardy Buoys!"

"Not that, Lindsay," Noah said, annoyed.

"Seriously, the answers couldn't get dumber than this! Hopefully Ginger will do better,"

"Lita," she said, and the score was 2-1.

Next up was Bridgette going up against DJ.

"Which Jamaican…"

"Kofi Kingston!" Bridgette declared as she put her hand to the buzzer.

"Seriously DJ, what were you doing," Chris said, hinting that the question was rigged in the gentle giant's favor. "Anyway, Bridgette gets the point,"

Following them was an all-veteran battle, with Heather going against Cody.

"Which native son uses the Sharp…"

"Bret Hart," Heather suavely answered.

"That's correct!" A shocked Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Heather- **I used to watch wrestling to entice those bird-brained jocks, but now I'm glad it pays off.

* * *

"Complete the catchphrase, I'm the Miz and _,"

Chastity was facing Shawn this round, and surprisingly she hit the buzzer first.

"I'm the Wiz?"

Shawn struggled to hold in his laughter as Chastity was denied.

"I'm awesome!" With that, the two teams were tied.

"Now we'll up the ante from the next question onwards," the host announced as both Ted and Noah stepped up to the plate. Who was the first ever pro wrestler to hold the WWE Championship, WCW Championship and ECW Championship?"

Both thought for a while. Noah seemingly had the answer, but the bigger man got to the buzzer first.

"Kane," he replied.

"Yes, Kane won all three championships, but he wasn't the **first **to do so. Nah, that's the wrong answer. Noah, you're up,"

Confidently, Noah belted out "The Big Show".

Pausing for a while, Chris replied.

"Correct!"

Everyone was slack-jawed.

* * *

**Confessional Cam- The Good, The Bad and The Giggly**

**Shawn- **That was classic!

**Chastity- **Oh silly me, that answer sucked. Just had a Lindsay moment there.

**Noah- **Having eight older siblings does have its perks.

Now, it was down to Ezekiel and Allison.

"Bring it on, girls watch wrestling too!" the tomboy referenced the infamous incident back in TDI.

"It's all right, eh, I've learnt from my mistakes!"

"Here's your question. Which WWE wrestler, other than John Cena, starred in 'The Marine 2'?"

Both thought long and hard, but Ezekiel eventually put his hand to the buzzer, nanoseconds before Allison did.

"It's Ted DiBiase Jr.,"

"That's right!" Chris announced. It was now square once more, and the game would go on to the very end.

"Since everyone has gotten his or her turn, the 9th and final question can be answered by anyone! The team that answers this correctly will be victorious in this first part of the challenge, bringing with them an advantage into the second part!

Now the final question: Who won the first ever Elimination Chamber match?"

A uniform silence was the response he yielded. However, the buzzer sounded, leading to the initiation of a voice several have come to hate.

"Shawn Michaels," Seth, who had recovered from Gwen's kick, chimed.

Chris hesitated, enjoying his features in a mirror, before saying, "That's correct! The Jays earn an advantage in the next round!"

Despite the apathy towards the villain, the Jays remained glad that he won.

* * *

In the field that the next challenge was to be held, Chef toiled in the sun, setting up two wrestling rings, presumably one for the Jays and the other for the Ospreys. Meanwhile Chris sat on a lawn chair. From the ring to a nearby bevy of trees was a walkway.

"The next challenge will be where the contestants engage in a pro wrestling match… against two BEARS! That's right, meet Molotov and Bruno!" The tan-colored familiar of Wakanawa and a gray-furred Siberian bear came down to the ring, glaring at the contestants menacingly.

"What?" Bridgette was mortified to learn that she was facing a bear.

"WHAT!" Cody ran behind Danny and Chastity fearfully.

"That's not the reaction of a great bear hunter like myself!" Chris beamed.

"Bears are animals too! We shouldn't torture them for your own entertainment,"

"Too bad, because I don't give a damn what you think," Chris said. "In addition, if you don't do well in the match you're one foot out of the door. The rules are simple. Pin the bear to the ground for a 3 count or force the bear to submit by making him slap the mat thrice,"

"That's easy," Shawn quipped.

"Trust me, its not that easy," Chris replied.

He signaled for an intern to enter the ring. The poor blonde hair intern **[1]** was facing Molotov. After circling the bear for a few seconds, the intern managed to pin the bear down, only to be launched right out of the ring one second later. In the other ring, another intern faced Bruno. He grabbed the bear's leg and tried to put him in a Leglock, only to be pushed out of the ring as quickly as the first.

The competitors looked shell-shocked at the pure power of these grizzlies.

"As the winners of round 1, the Jays get this,"

"A cane?" Ginger questioned. What are we supposed to do with that?

"Weapons are barred in the match, save for this cane," Chris said, passing the cane to the Jays. Seth grabbed it before anyone else could do so. "In addition, only **one **camper is allowed in the ring at any time with the bear. Finally, the Jays pick the bear they wish to fight. Remember, Molotov appeared in TDI before, where LeShawna soundly beat him in a Log Rolling competition to win immunity. Bruno is an unknown quantity,"

"We chose Molotov," the Jays said in unison.

"All right then, this means the Ospreys are saddled with shackling Bruno,"

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Seth- **I'm worried about the stipulation too, but not because the bear is going to get hurt. What if my pretty face gets scratched? That could be the end of my pro wrestling career!

* * *

"Ding ding ding!" The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the matches, which were held in tandem.

**(Jays)**

Seth, the weapon wielder, was of course elected to start for the Jays. He swiveled the cane before attempting to hit Molotov, only to get a boot for his troubles. As Seth rolled out of the ring, Ezekiel shook his head and took over.

**(Ospreys)**

The Ospreys weren't doing any better though. Handicapped by being weaponless and their team members' refusal to do battle, they barely made a paper cut on Bruno.

"RAWR!" the bear bellowed. Noah immediately backed down from the challenge and Lindsay volunteered herself. An earth shaking roar later, Lindsay tagged in Jared. The hockey player sighed as he did battle, obviously without his trusty hockey stick.

**(Jays)**

Everyone on the team, including Seth, held their breath as the bear lifted the prairie boy up with ease. Cheers then erupted when the toque wearer slipped out and kicked Molotov's calf repeatedly. The bear tried to swipe Ezekiel with a vicious elbow, but Ezekiel ducked it and grabbed the Jays' cane. He then whacked Molotov's calf with it, chopping it with the finesse of a lumberjack. Ezekiel then finished with a two-legged dropkick on the injured calf and Molotov slumped to the mat. He covered Molotov, and the refereeing intern counted a 2 count, as Molotov jerked his body upwards soon after. The impact bounced Ezekiel off the ropes, but he soon made a comeback by performing a rolling evasion into a Half Crab, a move where the user sits on his victim's lower body and pulls back on the leg, stretching it.

As Molotov groaned in pain, Chris and Chef sat at a mock announcer's table, calling the match.

"Who knew Homeschool could wrestle?" Chris lauded.

"Well we saw him bust out that unique headscissors throw back in the warrior challenge," Chef answered.

**(Ospreys)**

Meanwhile Noah and Cody were talking strategy.

"Seeing as the Jays have targeted their opposition's leg area, it would be unwise to follow their lead. Therefore, we should target Bruno's arm area," the egghead said.

"Yeah, this sounds like good strategy. Work on a specific body part and wear it down." Cody replied his friend.

"But won't that hurt Bruno?" Bridgette asked worryingly.

"Don't worry, Bridgette, we aren't setting out to break his arm, we are only weakening it. He will regain the ability to use his paws following the match,"

Danny, who was currently in the ring, was working towards this goal. He snapped Bruno's arm on the ring ropes and then climbed up the top turnbuckle, flying down onto the arm. He then positioned himself such that he was hyper extending the arm. The grizzly groaned in pain. To his credit, Danny managed to secure the hold for 30 seconds, but when Bruno finally overpowered him, he was in for an awkward landing…

"Could you get off me, Danny-boy?" Chastity said, heavily blushing as she tried to get Danny off her.

"Whoops, sorry!"

* * *

As time went on, the highlight reel showed that both Molotov and Bruno eventually fought back. The former took advantage of an argument amongst the Jays, as always. When Ted, who was the individual in the ring, went to look for the cane, he was just in time to see Seth attempting to hit Ezekiel in the rump with it. Ted climbed out of the ring to argue with Seth and in consequence, the tall farmer broke the stick into half, forgoing the Jays' advantage. DJ tried to help by entering the ring, but Molotov caught his attack and successfully pinned him down. Nevertheless, the resilient gentle giant began to battle back.

Meanwhile, Bridgette's apprehension at wrestling the bear caused Bruno to take down Danny, who tried to help her. Bruno then began his revenge by hugging Danny tightly.

Gwen and Cody began standing on the ring apron; both eager to enter the ring, despite the latter's fear of such creatures. Eventually, both contestants halted the bears' momentum. DJ managed to reverse a Molotov tackle into one of his own, knocking down a surprised bear, while Danny hurled himself at Bruno and the daredevil took out both his opponent and himself.

The crawl of mere inches seemed like an eternity to the worn out pair, but almost in sync, they slapped the hands of the Goth and tech geek respectively, making a tag. Gwen and Cody threw whatever they had at their respective opponents but the bears soon used their strength advantage to whip both TDI veterans against the ropes.

Nevertheless, both were more than ready. Gwen blocked Molotov's kick while Cody did the same for Bruno's swipe. Gwen then put her adversary in a Figure Four Leglock, while the tech geek who formerly crushed on her neutralized Bruno with a Flying Armbar.

"Ooh, this is down to the wire! Will either bear submit?" Chris said, soaking in the atmosphere. Just then, an intern rang the bell, and the challenge had concluded.

"It seems like both bears have submitted! I could find tougher cadets in the army," Chef boasted.

"Whatever," "Molotov" and "Bruno" removed their heads to reveal two sweaty and exhausted interns?

* * *

The cast gasped in shock.

"Remember kids, it does not pay to be Chris's interns,"

"I'll fire you two!" Chris barked.

"Anyway," Chris continued, "Let's go to the Slow Mo Camera once more!"

The screen split to show both sides of the action. It was shown that both "bears" raised their free arm at the same time, but Molotov slapped the mat a tad earlier than Bruno did.

"The Screaming Jays are the winners again! Ospreys, I'll see you once more at the campfire ceremony.

* * *

That night, the Ospreys and Trent, the latter ready to go home, were at said campfire ceremony.

"All right Ospreys, yet another loss for you guys. You all know the drill, when I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow. They go to…

… Cody, MVP of the second challenge,

… Danny, who was skilful in tackling the behemoth bear and showed great resilience,

… Jared,

… Chastity,

… Allison,

… Noah. You were lazy but still helped the team with your smarts.

Lindsay, Bridgette. This is the final marshmallow. Both of you did poorly; Bridgette was apprehensive just because I made her wrestle a bear. Meanwhile, Lindsay got in some offense, but was still utterly clueless, regardless in trivia or the real deal. With that, I hereby declare the seventh-best Osprey in this challenge to be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Li…

Just then, a familiar theme rang from the stereo connected to the dock.

"_Your time is up, my time is now,_

_You can't see me my time is now,_

_It's the franchise, boy I'm shining now,_

_You can't see me, my time is now!"_

"John Cena?" McLean said, his face turning pale as everyone cheered. The Chain Gang leader entered in a speedboat, belying his name of "The Marine". He saluted the Ospreys before stepping off the boat.

"Who in the blue hell are you to interrupt my campfire ceremony?"

"You used two bears in a challenge for your own entertainment. You also tortured these campers by making them go through excessive strain and embarrassment, without giving them any reparations in return…"

"I did!" Chris declared. "The 'bears' were interns dressed in bear suits! Duncan won the $100,000 in TDA!"

"That was only one individual. Many of these kids worked to give you drama, but you never paid them a single cent. That goes for Chef Hatchet too, who did not get a raise throughout the series. This explains the sub par food the teens receive everyday,"

"Come on, challenge me! "

"In addition, you get exclusive rights to hair gel and quality facial treatment, paralleled by no one on this island. This has elevated your ego, and should be enough to make you an unworthy host. Since I've answered your doubts, if you want some, come get some!"

"All right," Chris said. "SECURITY!"

Instantly a few guards charged Cena, but the WWE wrestler easily overpowered them. The campers watched in glee as the Master of Thuganomics did his 5-Knuckle Shuffle fist drop on two guards. Chris would not let up, and sprayed his hairspray into Cena's eyes.

As a pair of guards subdued Cena, an individual suddenly ran off several boats and kicked one of the guards, freeing Cena to beat up the other. The figure, his attire inspired by renowned musician Jim Morrison, then threw his adversary into the water, as Cena followed suit.

Chris then begged off the two superstars. However, he then made the mistake of rushing at the unnamed figure when they turned back. John Morrison avoided the cowardly blow and Chris rushed right into the waiting arms of Cena, who walked the whole length of the dock before slamming the egomaniac back first onto the Boat Of Losers.

"It's the Attitude Adjustment!" Jared announced gleefully.

McLean tried to crawl out of the boat but Morrison pinned him down and Cena duly subdued him with the STF, a move in which the user steps over the opponent's leg and locks in a sleeper hold on the downed opponent. As the boat began to leave, Chris began submitting to the manuever.

"Wow, that was dramatic," Bridgette told Lindsay.

"This means that with Chris leaving, no one's eliminated today!" Danny cheered.

What could have ended in a terrible day for the Ospreys turned into a rather enjoyable one as they celebrated under the moonlight.

* * *

**Screaming Jays- **Gwen, Heather, Ezekiel, Seth, Shawn, Ginger, Ted, DJ

**Killer Ospreys- **Jared, Noah, Lindsay, Bridgette, Cody, Chastity, Danny, Allison

**Eliminated- **_Katie, Ken, Duncan, Keely, Harold, Izzy, Danielle, Kate_

_

* * *

_**[1] The blonde intern was obviously Billy The Intern from TDA.**

**That was a huge surprise. The challenge turned out to be a reward challenge, where no one was voted off. Anyway, for the wrestling part of the challenge, I tried to work out a way in which there would be no male on female violence, so I understand if you think it was underwhelming.**

**However, this leaves a lot of question marks for the next chapter.**

**With Chris off the island, will Chef be able to step up to the plate? Will anyone miss Chris? Find out on the next edition of Total… Drama… Next!**


End file.
